


Healing a Broken Artificial Heart

by kittyface27



Series: Romance Stories (AcexMarco, ZoroxLuffy, ShanksxMakino) [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AI, Artificial Human, Broken Heart, Car Accident, Cute, Falling In Love Again, Fluff, M/M, Mindwipe, Redemption, Romance, Second Chances, ace is an ai, ace is an innocent cinnamon bun, ace is fucking cute, ace loves marine biology, both of them are miserable, marco done fucked up, savage break up, scifi, shark diving if badass as fuck, starting over completely, trying to fix a mistake, very advanced robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: When Marco breaks his AI boyfriend's heart, Ace has to have his memoires of him erased. When Marco realizes what he's done, he must either make new memories full of love with Ace where the old ones used to be, or give him up and let him fully move on. Will Ace hate him for the pain he put him through, or will he give him a second chance out of the goodness of his artificial heart?
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Masked Deuce & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo
Series: Romance Stories (AcexMarco, ZoroxLuffy, ShanksxMakino) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703449
Comments: 27
Kudos: 72





	1. Losing Everything

**Yo! I finished posting another story, so here is its replacement! A lot of my waiting stories are crossovers or romances, but there are a few that are not. Like one that takes place with Ace in the Beast Pirates. That one is like nothing I've ever written before, but it won't be edited and finished for awhile, and the other ones need to finish first! This is a shorter one than usual, I have a lot in the 30,000 words range. So, an angsty romance with a happy ending! OOC Marco in this chapter for a reason.**

* * *

When the year 2056 came, birth rates fell by 60%. The world had a huge deficit when it came to birth and death. The reason was because the air became so polluted that babies rarely survived. It they did, they would still have high chances of health problems later in their future. Cancer other related illnesses and deformities.

It took three years of this for the world to unite and really tackle their environment, making all sorts of solutions that should have come about decades ago. They built robots for cleaning the environment, air filters, technological advances skyrocketing because they must.

Everything was changed. Only solar energy, energy from turbines or dams was used. Cars were all replaced, and disposable plastic was outlawed in most countries. Littering or dumping anything in the ocean was punishable by jail time.

Every person had to take part in this, alongside the robots and technology that helped to clean up their world they'd destroyed for decades. But still, the birth rate was still low. Even 20 year after cleaning up the world, slowing climate change, things did not return to normal. Economies were small, fragile. Not enough consumers. Supply and demand was off.

Australia was the first country to fully integrate robots into their society. It didn't take long for the rest of the world to jump on the bandwagon, trying to revive life on the planet, even if it was artificial. Bots were made and improved over decades, four decades exactly. Bots were still bots at heart, but they became friends, neighbors, members of society.

With every new wave, new generations, like phones and cars, they became closer and closer to being human. They became family. They became lovers. They were completely accepted, as they helped the planet return to a new normal. Seeing so many people, even if they were obviously bots made the humans feel like the planet was getting back to normal, even if pregnancy had become harder.

Babies did not die as much, they did not have sever health problems due to polluted air and water. Women just could not get pregnant. Many were born completely sterile. Having two babies was a miracle, so most people were only children.

It was 90 years after the first bots were created, forty years after the first robots were integrated, basic and boring compared to the bots of today, that the first official AI were created. Robots already had personalities, emotions. They had to get repaired and checked on regularly, and did not age.

But then the AI came. They aged, they had bodies almost identical to humans. They were human replacements, even if they were unable to reproduce. They were created as babies, to be adopted to lonely families who could not have a single baby or wished for their child to not be alone.

However, they were met with suspicion and controversy. That they could replace real humans. But, once the first generation of AI grew up, becoming more common in families and friend groups, they began to become welcomed, just like their predecessors. They were children, siblings, friends, lovers.

They were people, too. All bots were, these were just more advanced ones. But, they did not outnumber humans. Not even close. A single AI baby was over 2 million dollars. They were cheaper to sterile families, but they were expensive and hard to make. One mistake could cause irreparable damage later in life

Creating AI had become an art, a salary of over 8 digits a year to create new life. AIs stayed expensive, even after ten "generations". So, over a hundred years after the first bots were included in daily life, an AI baby was adopted by a small family. Two parents and one blonde baby.

The AI baby had freckles on his cheeks and black hair. He was adopted - not bought - into a loving family to grow up with a sibling, neither to be lonely. He was named Ace, his brother's name Sabo. Ace was loved equally to his brother. Sabo hadn't realized Ace was an AI until his first check up he remembered, when they were both five.

Ace had gone to a strange doctor's and had a physical, his body checked for any damage or malfunctions. But there was none, he was healthy and normal for his kind. He went back to his brother with two lolly pops, giving his precious sibling the other.

Ace was just like any other kid. He grew up like any other kid, with friends and family that loved him. His and his brother's paren'ts passed away when they were sixteen. They were put into a foster home until they turned 18 and left with their inheritance to make their own stories. Ace never felt wrong or different.

He met other AIs, too. He wasn't alone. And he loved the bots and humans equally. Some bots were as old as fifty years. He was fascinated by them, but his real fascination was in sea life. He wanted to be a marine biologist, that was his dream. And he pursued it, a little lonely on the way. Not that he felt alone with Sabo, he just wanted somebody that felt about him like his parents felt about each other.

Love looked… nice.

-x-

"Sir, I think you should stop now," Ace said in concern when the man at the bar counter he worked at was on his sixth shot. He was getting very drunk. Ace took his glasses away, not wanting the drunk man to cause a scene. It was a nice and quiet night, he didn't want an argument or for him to vomit and Ace need to clean it up.

"No…" the man slurred. Ace asked if there was somebody he could call for him. The blonde man said he had brothers, and Ace took his phone with permission. He swiped along it and his finger's thought pulled up the name of Marco's nearest brother. Ace called while watching Marco closely. If he passed out, Ace would pull him up before he slid off his seat.

Ace only knew his name was Marco from his name tag from somewhere he couldn't figure out. Marco Newgate. The man's name he was calling was Izo. His profile photo was a man with long black hair in an elegant bun. It rang for a long time before there was an answer. He demanded to know where he was before Ace even spoke.

"This is a bar worker. Your brother has gotten too intoxicated to stay or leave safely. Is there anyone who can come get him? If not, I can call an driver for him," Ace explained. He looked and saw Marco had fallen asleep. Poor guy. Ace wondered what caused him to drink this much.

" _No, I'll come get him. Thank you for calling. What bar is it?"_ Ace said it was the Party's Bar. Izo said he'd be there soon, and hung up. Ace moved around the counter and to Marco, slowly helping him off of the stool. He really didn't want him to throw up inside. He didn't move him jarringly, and was able to help him stumble outside.

He threw up in the bush and Ace rubbed his back. He'd seen plenty of people vomit and knew rubbing their backs helped ground them from any violent retching of the alcohol out of their system. Ace was just glad he had nothing to clean up. It was almost time to close up. Ace lead him to a bench and sat him down.

Marco was clearly very out of it, and would have a hell of a hangover the next morning. Izo drove up and came out. He frowned at the state of his brother. Ace helped move him to the car, and Izo thanked him. "I'm sorry for the trouble caused."

Ace said, "It's not problem. I'm just glad he waited to throw up until we were outside." Ace pulled out the little ticket and handed it to the man. He looked confused but took the ticket. "This is the recipe for the best hangover cure I know. Lots of trial and error," he said in a friendly voice. Izo thanked him again and pocketed it.

He got into his car, Marco passed out in the backseat. Ace then went back inside to finish up the shift and help the owner close up shop. He drove the car back home, the the apartment he shared with Sabo. They weren't the most well off at the moment, and they were both saving as much of the inheritance as they could to go to their desired colleges.

So, they lived in a two bedroom one bathroom apartment that was pretty small. They had a portable washing machine that they powered themselves instead of having to pay to us the ones downstairs. There were some things they just couldn't put up with. Ace went to bed, as it was 3:30, and slept until 10:15. Because of his work schedule, his classes were all in the afternoon.

Sabo went to the same community college, but they drove different cars at different times. Ace would have usually ride the bus, but he just wasn't feeling it that day. He wondered if that Marco was alright. He had been very smashed, he was probably either sleeping or with his head in the toilet.

Ace got through class just fine, his friend sharing his marine biology major with him. He and Deuce had a complicated yet very simpler relationship. They had been best friends that tried being lovers but were now best friends again. They had both agreed that they were just not suited to be lovers. It lasted about a week before they both came to the same decision.

Nothing was awkward, they were closer than ever, but as friends. They had two shared classes, and a shared break. Both got home late, and both went to work then. Homework was done during break times and before school. "So, any drunks last night that made it interesting?" Deuce asked while they ate candy bars in the library, having snuck the food in.

Ace wrote another sentence on his paper and said, "I had to call a ride for a guy that was completely smashed. I should have stopped him earlier, but I didn't." Deuce snorted, saying he wasn't jealous of Ace's job. It paid well and had high tips, but it was a pain dealing with drunks. Especially when there were bar fights and he had to call the police on them.

He had to clean up the messes when that happened, but luckily, bar fights happened a lot more in movies than in real life. The bar was usually pretty quiet, a place to drink and think. Marco was not thinking by the end, only moaning in nausea. He went back to work that night after taking a short shower.

When he got there, the manager had already opened, and Ace apologized for being late. "It was only three minutes, there's no need to fret," Zeff said. The bar doubled as a restaurant in the evening and only turned into a bar when it got past 10:00. Ace changed into his uniform and apron.

The glasses were all cleaned, so he made sure that the faucets were filled and the bottles were in order for which ones were empty so he didn't need to dig through them when serving. People started coming in. Ace wasn't a waiter, Sanji and Zoro were. Sanji was a bot, not AI, but a bot that was still treated as a human. He just didn't have the faux-human body.

Ace worked at the bar counter, serving people who came and sat down. He enjoyed listening to conversations. Especially the drunken ones. They were usually pretty entertaining until it turned into crying that was soon followed by spewing all over the floor. He cleaned glasses once they were emptied and the customers left.

A girl with red hair asked for some spiked orange juice, which he served her. She didn't stay long, and gave him a large tip for "being cute". He actually got a lot of those. His co-workers laughed at him about it. Well, it paid to be nice looking, apparently. The night went by slowly before he door jingled and Izo from the night before walked in.

Marco followed afterwards, looking alright. Ace hoped his disgusting concoction tasted worth it and he didn't throw up just from the taste of it. Ace couldn't smell any booze when the two walked over. The young man hoped that Marco wouldn't get smashed again and threw up inside this time.

But neither got a drink, so Ace didn't go to them, serving those who were there for drinks. Finally, Izo called him over, not knowing his name even though he knew theirs. "I want to thank you for calling me for Marco." Ace said he was welcome. "And apparently the cure was an actual cure, and he feels much better now."

"I'm glad," Ace said, seeing Marco was completely embarrassed. Last night he'd been so drunk he couldn't speak or walk straight and threw up right in front of him. Ace would be embarrassed as well. He said nothing about it, and asked if he wanted a juice. Marco nodded, and Ace got some apple juice.

He slid the glass to him, and Marco took a drink of it. Ace turned to Izo if he wanted something. He said he was good with water. Ace nodded and filled a glass with water, giving it to him, as well. "Can I ask what your name is?" Izo questioned, though he didn't sound hesitant or like it was even a question.

"Ace," he replied. Marco drank his drink very quickly, so Ace immediately filled it back. His face was red, and Ace felt bad for him. "You don't gotta be embarrassed," he said simply, before adding, "There's also a reason people drink that way, it's easy to see you aren't an alcoholic. So don't be embarrassed," Ace smiled.

A large group walked in and sat down. He walked to them to serve them when they asked, giving a smile. Many were women, dressed scantily. Ace looked around, glad he didn't see anybody looking at them like some did. They had some large men with them, so Ace felt they were safer.

This was a bar, it didn't always have great people. Ace often called the police on people. He had button under the counter that you press and the police come so nobody expected him to be the one calling. It would be a pain if they targeted Ace. While he was decent at self defense, he was no blackbelt.

Izo called him back over for a refill of water. Their bill would be a staggering eleven dollars. They talked amongst each other, Izo talking more. Ace could hear them perfectly, so he touched the part behind his ear that dimmed his hearing. Nobody could see them, but there were buttons all over Ace's body that were never touched.

Many were his very inner thigh. He only touched those ones in private. You could see why. The brothers stayed a long time, talking with Ace quite a bit. Marco looked the most awkward, and Ace pitied him, filling his apple juice again and again.

Izo seemed like a good guy, and kept trying to get him to speak. Ace wasn't stupid, he knew what Izo was trying to do. Ace was touched, but Marco really didn't seem like he wanted what Izo did. Their bill was $25 by the end, and they left after the large group did. Soon, the bar was quiet again, only with silent people, drinking their problems away. Their faces said it all.

He gave all of them a small discount, and told them they were always welcome to come and relax. A few had tears in their eyes at the simple kindness, but Ace said nothing of them, just gave a smile. He didn't notice Zeff watching him from the back room. He had a look of pride on, but said nothing and didn't make his presence known.

Sabo was already home from his job as a nightshift worker at the post office. He got a lot more exercise than Ace did with his job, but Ace had much more interaction with other people. Not many bots since only AIs could handle alcohol. Other bots, the drink dissolved in their stomachs. Ace was proud of being an AI, and not being noticeable.

He didn't _not_ like people knowing, but being treated normally was pretty nice. People never noticed him and his body, and he liked that, was thankful he was so advanced. There had been little improvement in 20 years with AIs, only upgrades that were optional. He didn't partake in upgrades because he was just fine without them.

-x-

He had the next day off, and went to the nearest city along the coast with a beach. The water was cold, but he waded in the tide pools, looking at the life there and getting parasites out of shrimp easily. He didn't hurt any of them or step inside the pools, just being happy to observe. "Someday I'll help you little guys more. The ocean might be cleaner now than ever before, but that doesn't mean you don't still need help," he said to the small sea life.

He picked up a spider crab baby, tiny in his hand. He smiled and then set it back down before drying off and putting his shoes on. He happily went home and relaxed before working on his project. It was a community college, but it still had zoology for marine life and creatures on land. His marine life class had a project going on that he was doing on shrimp and Orthione Griffenis parasites. They were easy to get to observe.

For dinner he cooked Mongolian beef for Sabo since it was his favorite and he had a very long shift that day. Ace was sad they didn't have a break on the same day, but they still spent time together before school started. They were still brothers and saw each other daily, even if they couldn't often go out together.

Sabo was more than happy to have the delicious meal even at 5:30. Ace slept before he came and woke up to cook him food. Not really breakfast food, but it was dinner for Sabo. When they both went to bed, Ace hoped that Marco hadn't gone to the bar when Ace wasn't there if he _had_ been there to see him.

But of course, he could be completely wrong. Marco might have tasted the alcohol drinks Ace had mixed for him and liked them enough to come a second time. Hopefully he didn't get too drunk again and throw up inside instead of outside.

The next day was his rough draft of the project, and his teacher was completely floored at the details Ace had, how he dissected the parasites himself. He even offered to bring them to class and show them how to remove the parasites from the shrimp. His teacher said he'd get a lot of extra credit for that, so of course Ace would do it.

He was in a good mood, even during his boring classes. He would be graduating in two years. He was unable to do the two year schedule, so he was taking four years before he transferred somewhere with the major he wanted. He was 21 now, barely old enough to drink, let alone work at a bar. But that was why he was hired over older people.

Ace hadn't drunk a lot, and didn't have any preferences. He'd also honestly told the owner that he disliked the taste of alcohol, and promised to never drink any of the products in the bar. He was as best of an employee he could be.

He did get teased by Zoro and Sanji, who wee both 22, that he was too nice for a bar tender. Ace said he liked being that way. They didn't know he was an AI, either. Nobody but Sabo and Deuce did. And speak of the devil, Deuce walked in. He sat down, knowing Monday's were not busy nights. He bought a beer and read on his phone until Ace went over while cleaning up the bar counter and then going around it to clean the unused stools.

"What's up?" Ace asked his best friend.

"I can't come visit my friend?" he asked in faux hurt. Ace raised his brows. "Okay, I came cause some guy came in last night when I was drinking some spiked cranberry juice with Saber. He asked where you were, and when he found out it was your day off, he looked a bit disappointed, but did stay a couple minutes before he left. Didn't get a single thing."

Saber was Deuce's other close friend. Deuce was closer to Ace than Saber was, but the three got along just fine. Ace was not bothered by Deuce having another close friend. He was glad he had more people to be close to. Ace didn't really have another best friend, but that was okay. Deuce and Sabo made enough time for him that he didn't feel lonely.

Marco showed up, and Ace pretended not to notice before he sat down. He raised his hand how regular customers did and Ace went over him, asking what he could get him. He asked for a martini, which was kind of surprising. But at least it wasn't strong vodka like when he got terribly drunk. It wasn't very busy, it was Monday after all, so Ace had time to clean the bar and helped Zoro and Sanji out with serving the food they still made that late.

Ace went back to the bar counter, and found Marco hadn't drunk his drink at all. "Would you like another drink?" Ace asked. Marco shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I came to ask if you wanted to go out sometime. I know I completely embarrassed myself last Saturday, but you were really nice about it. Then you were pretty interesting when he talked again." Ace was impressed that he was so bold, even if his face was red and he was looking away. Ace took a piece of paper from the cash register and wrote his Axis account name and phone number.

He handed it to Marco. The man looked surprised and Ace smiled. He didn't really have any reason to say no. Marco seemed like a really nice guy, shy. It was kind of cute, but he wondered if he was actually like that, or just nervous about this.

After his shift, Ace and Marco talked outside, the blonde sending a text to Ace's phone so he had his number, too. They were going out to coffee on Saturday morning. Marco had a job that he worked on from home. He was a website designer. He was two years older than Ace, so not a huge age difference, even if he was much taller than the younger.

He was so happy when he got into his car, not drunk at all, and Ace wondered how it would go, if he was actually shy. Well, he'd seen on Saturday.

**\- 2 years later -**

"Marco, I have to get dressed, I have to go to graduation. Don't be mean," Ace said as Marco kissed his jaw, running his hands down Ace's back. He did have four hours, but wanted to get there early. Marco said they could have a quickie. Ace caved, unable to resist when he stopped kissing and just pressed their foreheads together.

Ace was sweaty and had to take a second shower, but still had lots of time to get there. And he felt relaxed now, a little less nervous. It was the day of graduation, and Ace was feeling excited but a bit sad. He'd been going to school for four years, was used to it, he'd miss the library, having lunch with Deuce.

He had applied to four schools with extensive marine biology majors. His dream had not changed. It only got stronger when he started going on whale watching, which Marco went with him to, enjoying the smiles and awe whenever they were lucky enough to see a whale. However, Marco wasn't happy when Ace went shark diving. It was only once, but it was a memory that he'd treasure his whole life.

"I'm a bad ass now. You can't dispute that," Ace had said as he got out of the swim suit and gear. Marco had been very nervous. "Don't worry, I won't do it again," he said, leaving a kiss on Marco's lips before they went to a restaurant. Marco had been on edge after it, but Ace made sure he knew he was safe.

"I even got video of it, so you can see how it wasn't scary. I wasn't afraid a single time," he assured his boyfriend, who finally relaxed when he showed the video. Ace didn't once touch any of the sharks, he just observed. Marco had to admit his boyfriend was awesome.

When they got to the campus, Ace pulled out his blue graduation gown. He was nervous, wringing his hands. "Don't worry, baby," Marco said. "If you fall, you won't see any of these people again." It didn't really help Ace, but he got that Marco was trying to help him not be stressed.

He nodded and got out, hurrying to where he needed to be. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marco scowl at one of the bots sitting with someone Ace assumed was his spouse since they were holding hands. Ace frowned, wondering why. Marco knew about Ace being an AI, though they'd never talked about it.

Ace dressed, nervous with Deuce, both of them excited, but sad a bit. They'd be going to different colleges. Deuce's dream was to be a special education teacher, and Ace's dream schools were only for marine biology. There was no major for a teacher. But of course they'd keep in touch. Ace would miss Sabo the most, but they were both 23, almost 24. And they were both finally touching their inheritance to live on their own and pay for their studies.

Sabo wanted to be an author, so he was going to school to work on that. Ace had no doubt he'd succeed. Some of his own stories had made Ace cry. Marco, too.

Ace was near the back, since their last name was Portgas. Sabo was skipping graduation. He _was_ allowed to do that, but Ace didn't see why he _would_. He'd skipped high school graduation, as well. So, it was just Ace and Deuce. His blue haired friend went first, smiling brightly. When Ace's name was called, he walked up smiling lightly, and bowed before taking his diploma and walking to his friend, letting out a long sigh of relief. Deuce gave him a high five, and both of them looked at the building that was their former school with a hint of sadness.

Deuce said something shocking. "I chose Collin University." Ace was surprised. That was pretty much in the middle of all of the marine schools along the Oregon coast. Ace asked if it was for him. "Of course. I'm not planning on ditching you. You won't have Sabo. I got your back, in case Marco ends up not going with you. Sabo has Koala to not be lonely."

Ace wiped his tears away and hugged his best friend. "What about Saber?" Deuce said Ace was his best friend more than Saber. "Growing up is scary, huh?" Ace asked lightly. Deuce agreed with that. When the ceremony ended, Deuce commented on something.

"Does Marco not like bots, or something?" he wondered, seeing the narrowed eyes at them. Ace said he'd noticed that reaction, too. "Does he always act like that."

"Not that I've ever noticed." Deuce asked that he knew he was an AI. "Yeah. He doesn't care, and we've never really talked about it. He loves me despite that," Ace said happily. Marco hurried over and hugged Ace tightly, kissing his forehead. He happily said he was proud of him for graduating with straight As. He was definitely getting into the college he wanted.

Ace was so happy, and Sabo hurried over next. He'd driven separately since Ace had been at Marco's house the night before and that morning. Sabo hugged him back and handed him a box of chocolate. Ace opened it and saw it was all of his favorites, though some were a bit melted. Without asking, his three special people took some.

"This was supposed to be mine," he said in a grumpy voice, seeing he only had five pieces left. Deuce said he was a graduate, too. He deserved chocolate. "Sabo and Marco shouldn't have gotten any, then."

"Sharing is caring," Marco commented. Ace huffed and ate his chocolate. The four of them went out to dinner someplace really nice. Then Marco and Ace decided to go to an amusement part the next Saturday when Ace had his break. He looked forward to it.

Marco drove Ace home, and Ace had to ask. "Do you not like bots, or something? You were glaring at all of them at the ceremony," Ace said. He had no idea what the answer would be, but waited for it silently.

"I dislike bots. I'm biased. Two had killed my parents. Both of them," he said. Ace knew they were dead, but was never told they were killed. "Both of them got away, too. I've hated them ever since," he said. Ace knew better than to try to convince him they weren't all bad, even if that was the truth. He was just glad they weren't killed by AIs, because, if so, Marco most likely wouldn't be in this car with him.

Instead, he said, "I'm so sorry. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Marco shrugged, but then said it was a sensitive topic, and he knew Ace was friends with some bots. When they got back to Ace's apartment, Marco kissed his cheek and walked him to the entrance. He said he'd visit him at the bar before Saturday's outing. Ace was excited for it.

Marco did visit the bar, but knew not to distract Ace from his job. He had been promoted to supervisor, even though he still liked working with the people, and able to stop barfights on his own without threatening with the shot gun under the bar counter. It was just there to look threatening if things got way too out of hand before police could get there.

On Saturday, Marco drove them to the nearest amusement park. Ace was beaming the whole time, while they got wristbands that Marco paid for, and they went on all the rides. There were bots everywhere, but Marco seemed to be trying to stay positive, which Ace was thankful for. After going on one ride that would make any regular person throw up, Marco did so into the trash.

"Haven't seen this in awhile," Ace joked. Marco grumbled at him that it wasn't funny. They went to get some ice cream to make Marco's mouth not taste bad. They waited a bit after that before going on more rides.

On one of the rides, however, a problem happened. Ace's arm got trapped in the seat, and he was desperately trying to get it out, terrified it would get ripped off. That would cost so much money to repair. He yanked it out but it was broken at the elbow. He hissed, mostly in surprise and not pain, and Marco hurried him out of the area and to a more private place.

He went to call an ambulance before Ace put his hand up to stop him. "Your arm is broken! We have to call an ambulance!" Ace wondered why he was freaking out when he knew Ace was an AI. He frowned, and asked why Marco was so concerned. His boyfriend looked at him in bafflement.

"I'll just get it repaired and it'll be fine. It doesn't hurt," Ace said, still confused by Marco's reaction. But then his brows furrowed. He asked what Ace meant, when he said "repaired". "You know, fixed up. It'll be fine once all the wires are reattached." Then his face grew cold, and Ace got worried, not understanding. "Why are you acting like you don't know?"

"That you're a bot?"

"No, I'm an AI. You know this, stop scaring me," Ace said, growing upset. Marco was looking at him so angrily. He demanded to know how he knew it if Ace never told him. Ace flinched. "But, my Axis account says my status is 'AI'." Axis was the site they went on that only connected them, not anybody else. "I just thought you didn't mind, so we didn't talk about it."

Ace was freaking out by now. "I can't fucking believe this. You've been lying this whole time? Even when we made love, you weren't even human?!" Ace was angry, and said he _was_ a person and Marco needed to watch himself. He was on thin ice. He said he hadn't been lying and so Marco should calm the hell down.

"I can't even look at you," Marco snapped. Ace flinched. Tears were in his eyes now. Of hurt and betrayal and anger. "You should have told me in person. You shouldn't have strung me along like this!"

"You were supposed to love me! Why did I need to tell you out loud?! You love me!" Ace insisted angrily, shouting loudly.

Marco said, "I already told you I hate bots! That includes AIs!" Ace was feeling like every word was a stab to his gut, how he felt it would feel if he could be in pain. Ace told him to stop being cruel and to calm down. "I'm not being cruel, I'm being honest."

"Then you're breaking up with me cause of this? You're really throwing everything away? Because you didn't look close enough at my account?" Ace asked, voice surprisingly strong. He felt this was a big fight, but they'd get over it. Marco wouldn't just throw away two years or work and happiness over something that should be small. Ace acted like a human, his body looked and functioned like a human. Just cause he was an AI didn't mean he wasn't a person and deserved to be treated like this.

"I trusted you, Ace." Ace noticed the past tense. He threw back that he thought Marco loved him. "I loved my parents more than I loved you. Bots killed them, they're not trustworthy or belong with real people. You don't either. You deceived me, you _know_ how I have trust issues!"

"I didn't know I had to tell you! I thought you knew and didn't care about it!" Ace shouted. Marco shook his head and left. He threw off the bracelet Ace had given him for his birthday. Ace fell to his knees and sobbed.

Marco dumped him. A week after graduation. Ace felt himself freeze, unable to move. He was malfunctioning, couldn't do anything. He was scared. But after about a minute, he was able to move again. He picked up the bracelet Marco had dumped. Ace had made it for him. It wasn't pretty, but he'd carved the charms. They sucked, but Marco had loved it.

Ace went outside, found Marco's car was gone. He called Deuce, and said he needed to be picked up. He needed his arm repaired, and to go home. When Deuce got there, Ace told him what had happened. His best friend was livid, and Ace was shattered. He malfunctioned in the car again, frozen in place with no way to move his body.

Marco's betrayal had affected his body completely. He hoped this didn't continue.

But it did.


	2. Healing and Suffering

**Otaku_Girl2176: For the first time in FOREVER, Teach is not in this one! Yay! I've never made readers successfully furious!**

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Jeez! Everyone hates him so much! I love it! I always make readers laugh or cry or smile, but anger is new! But yeah, Marco doesn't deserve him back without really being honest and showing how he feels, even though Ace might not let him back. It was a bad break up. 

**Anime_Moon00: Thanks for reading! The tags do say some encouraging things, so that might make you happy. Marco fucked up so bad.**

#### Metafetamina: Hopefully everyone forgives him later. :( 

* * *

**Man, I did a great job making everyone hate Marco! Hopefully things change later lol. Much shorter chapter this time. Enjoy~**

* * *

Ace waited a week for a response. An apology, a sincere one of regret and shame for how he'd treated the man he had supposedly loved. He was on a break from his job, on medical leave, because of the malfunctioning that plagued him. He was considering quitting. Just being there triggered freezes. Every time he saw Marco's face in his head, he froze and was unable to move. He was paralyzed. It was terrifying.

He was unable to drive anywhere without risking crashing. Just because he could be repaired didn't mean others could. So, he stayed home, mostly in his bed. He'd taken down all framed photos of Marco and him, or just Marco. He put everything related to him away, but it didn't really help.

The AI cried uncontrollably for most of the day everyday. He hadn't texted Marco, as he wasn't the one in the wrong. He had texted Thatch, who Ace was friends with. Marco had a big family, lots of brothers. Surely they didn't all hate him for what he was. But he never replied, and Ace gave up when his messages bounced back.

He'd been blocked. He was relieved, though, that it was summer and he had time to attempt to fix himself somehow. He'd chosen his college, the furthest one he could find. It was still near Deuce, and it was one of those he'd been accepted to. He'd be far from Marco, even if his memory would haunt him everywhere.

Sabo was worried about him, and had hidden all the medication despite Ace telling him over and over that he wouldn't kill himself. Still, he was cautious. Ace wished his mom and dad were there to give him advice. They'd loved him, adopted him as a baby, even if he wasn't human. He was the closest to a human. His body was almost identical, with just a few changes.

It was the third week that something bad happened. He was heading down the stairs of the apartment when he froze mid step and tumbled down the stairs. He needed countles repairs after that, but came out of it perfectly fine. It was lucky he wasn't human then, or he'd have broken his neck and died.

So, he wasn't allowed to even leave the house without somebody to take him. But his brother had work and Deuce did as well. And Marco wasn't there to keep him company, of course. Did two years really not matter to him? Was Ace really trash to him? He treated him like it. Had left him alone, crying. In public, too. He'd just _left._

Ace had the charm bracelet, unable to burn it. Though he hated Marco, he loved the Marco before he'd found out about Ace. He was an idiot, it was his fault for not reading that Ace's status was an AI on Axis. Ace truly thought it didn't matter, that Marco truly loved him. He was wrong, it seemed. He didn't expect an apology after the second week.

Every one of his brothers blocked him, of course. They probably hated him as well. He didn't kill their parents, and if they thought he was one of them, then they were damn idiots. Damn fools, selfish and cruel.

Ace was throwing a rubber ball at the wall, lost in his thoughts when Sabo entered the apartment with Rayleigh, which was a surprise. Rayleigh was his "doctor". More like his repairman, had been since Ace was a baby. He was a human, but knew everything about all bots and AIs.

"Rayleigh. What are you doing here?" Ace wondered.

The man sat on the couch and Ace went to the recliner, putting the ball down. "Sabo explained how things are, still. You won't get better without proper treatment. Emotions are hard for creators to make in AIs. The most complicated part. But, good emotions flourish. Bad emotions make you out of control. Even the death of a loved one doesn't do this."

Ace's face went white. He couldn't be fixed? He couldn't heal on his own? He was broken? He asked how he could fix it, how he could be normal again. Sabo grew uncomfortable and looked away. Rayleigh also looked sad, and Ace felt dread.

"To remove you from the situation that has caused you to dangerously malfunction. You are hard to break, but you can be damaged beyond repair, Ace. To remove you from the situation that won't leave your head, it is to do brain surgery.

"Brain surgery on an AI is easy. We would wipe all memories of Marco," Rayleigh explained. At hearing the name, Ace froze, malfunctioning. This was terrifying. Being frozen and vulnerable. Then he was fine again. He wouldn't be able to live this way. Could never live on his own or go to school. But… everything would be gone?

Well, that was what he needed to do. And forgetting would be easy for him. Tears were down his face, and he agreed to do this. The surgery took place the next day. Rayleigh was right, it was easy. They just connected his brain to a computer and erased the parts of his memories that included anything having to do with Marco and his family. The overall memories stayed, but the love and everything having to do with the man was gone.

It took an hour for two years of love and care to be gone forever. There was no getting the memories back. When he woke up, Sabo was there. He was a bit foggy, and wondered where he was. "What happened?" he wondered. He seemed to be in a hospital of some sorts.

"You had memories wiped. You consented to it," Sabo said. Ace was shocked. Then he took out his phone and showed Ace some photos of a group of men. "Do you recognize anybody here?" Ace looked closely, but didn't know who any of them were. Ace shook his head. Then Sabo named a list of fifteen people, and Ace didn't recognize those either.

He didn't feel he'd lost anything. He asked why he'd had the memories wiped. "They caused you to malfunction and be unable to live normally. This was the only way." Ace was shocked about malfunctioning, but if this was the only option, then that was that. If there was no other choice, then he wasn't upset.

When he got home, he didn't notice anything was different. He didn't know Sabo had purged Ace's belongs that had any tie to Marco. He also went on his phone and social media apps, deleting photos and posts. It was necessary to not confuse his brother. He put the belongings in a storage unit, but the photos were gone for good.

Sabo even deleted Marco's name in the search bar of google on his laptop. He went into his browser history and deleted any sites he'd been to that had Marco's name in it. He paused when he found the many folders of his time with Marco. Though Sabo scowled, he moved them to a flash drive and then deleted everything. He was thorough for Ace, who didn't miss anybody. He didn't know who he was supposed to miss. And he didn't really care because he had no reason to. If something made him that miserable, then good riddance.

-x-

Ace was enjoying college. He was doing what he wanted to do his whole life, finally there. At the starting line. Four years of vigorous study was nothing. He could do it. He'd made new friends, too. They all knew he was AI, because for some reason he wanted everybody he cared for to know. It made him more comfortable to be with friends who knew from the start.

Nobody seemed to care, and there was more than one AI in the school. He was happy with life. Enjoyed it. He felt full, with friends and talking with Sabo regularly. It was a three hour drive from their home town to this one, so it wasn't too big of a distance. He was so glad Deuce came with him. He was the best friend ever. He couldn't have asked for anybody better than him. He'd never had someone he cared for as much as Deuce besides his brother and parents.

He was working on homework in his small apartment when his phone buzzed, he ignored it for a bit before it buzzed again, reminding him there was an unanswered text. He sighed and stopped typing, saving the document before picking up his phone. The text was from an unknown number.

 _Is this Portgas D. Ace's phone?_ the message said. He thought it was spam for a minute, and googled the number, but got nothing. Might as well reply. A break from his work would be fine for a moment.

_Yeah. Who is this?_

_It's Thatch. I really need to talk to you._

_I don't recognize your name. How did you get this number?_

_That's not funny, Ace. Be serious._

_I said I don't know you. Don't message me again._

_We need to talk about Marco. I need you to hear me out._

_I don't know who that is either. Blocked._

_Wait!_

But Ace blocked the number. He didn't know who Thatch or Marco were, and the guy seemed like a jerk. He went back to his homework, not remembering anybody with those names. And he wasn't interested in prank texts.

When he was at school the next day, and was walking with Whitey Bay to their next class about botany, he ran into somebody staring at him in an angry way. He didn't recognize him. He was sure he would since he had quite the unique hairstyle. Ace frowned at him and walked past him, wondering why this random guy was glaring at him. He kept walking, but the guy said, "You ignoring me isn't funny. I'm sorry I ignored you, I really am. But I want you to hear me out." Ace sighed and turned around.

"I really don't know you. I assume you're the one who texted me. Leave me alone, seriously." He adjusted his backpack and kept walking, but stayed listing if the guy followed him. He did, hurrying to him, so Ace whirled around and smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Thatch was his name, and he looked so hurt. Ace didn't know him, so he didn't feel guilty for making that expression. "You really forgot me? You forgot _Marco?"_ Thatch asked, looking devastated. Then Ace realized that this guy might be connected to the people who he'd been wiped for. He didn't know what had happened between him and the people in the photo other than it caused him enough grief to malfunction.

"I don't know you. I might have before, but I don't now," Ace said. Thatch asked what he meant. "Something at the beginning of the summer caused me so much pain that I started malfunctioning. So they wiped my memory of the cause of my malfunctioning. It was the only way I could live. I don't know who you are, I don't remember and I don't care. Please, leave me alone, and don't come back to my school," the 24 year old said, turning and walking away.

He caught up to his friend and entered the class, almost late. The guy left his mind as class started and they started on the subject Ace had been looking forward to for weeks.

-x-

Thatch walked into Marco's condo, having driven back an hour from Ace's new home, his new school and new life. He dreaded giving Marco the bad news. He knocked on the door and his brother opened it. He had a five o'clock shadow and bags under his eyes. They hadn't gone away all summer. He was miserable, eaten alive by guilt and regret over what he'd done.

How he'd completely crushed the man he had loved. And now he knew he still loved him. When he'd gone to Ace's and Sabo's apartment and found both had moved out, he felt it. Then he went to Deuce's place, but he was gone, too. Marco then asked Deuce's friend, who said that his friend had moved with Ace to his new college and new city.

Marco had moved, too. To a city far from the original. He was still angry when he'd left. And when he tried contacting Ace to beg for forgiveness he didn't deserve, he found he was blocked on everything. And all of Ace's accounts were privatized. And he did see the status of AI on Axis now, before it was removed from his access.

Ace had also changed his phone number. He completely moved on. And it hurt him, that Ace moved on so quickly. But Marco was the one that deserved to suffer. What he'd said and done… he was a monster. Ace, even if he was an AI, didn't deserve what Marco had said. He couldn't believe what he'd done, how he acted.

It was so out of character. He loved Ace, yet he destroyed him on purpose.

So, when Thatch came in with a sad look on, Marco knew it hadn't gone well. Of course it hadn't. "How was he? Was he okay?" Marco asked, worried about the state of him. How he took the break up. The one sided emotional abuse.

Thatch sat on the couch. "Apparently, he was so hurt that his body started to malfunction. He couldn't control it, couldn't live like that. So he had us erased from his memory. He doesn't remember any of us, including you. He's forgotten everything, and doesn't care. He just told me to leave him alone, and he seemed happy."

Tears ran down Marco's cheeks. He'd hurt him enough to cause his body to malfunction? And then he was hurting so much he had those years with him erased. Marco had done everything to read up on AIs but didn't know that was possible. He hadn't read anything like that.

He caused Ace physical pain, more than emotional. Marco should never try to contact him again. But… if he forgot, maybe they could start over. But that would be wrong, totally wrong. But what other option was there? Marco was stranger to him. He wouldn't just forgive him, who was the cause of his erased memories.

"I'm sorry, Marco. I don't think there's any way you can apologize if he doesn't remember what you did in the first place. Doesn't care." Marco nodded, and wiped his tears. He'd ruined _everything._ He didn't know whether he should tell Thatch about what he wanted to do next, all he could do next.

He asked, "What if we could start over?" Thatch frowned.

"You'd be taking advantage and manipulating him, Marco. Why would you want love from that?" Any love, he wanted any love from Ace. He wanted to start over, he wanted Ace to love him again. If he didn't recognize Marco, then maybe, maybe it could work.

Or maybe it would hurt Ace more than he already had. He hurt so much he'd rather erase their good times than suffer the consequences by how it ended. It really hurt Marco to know _everything was gone._ Their love, their laughter, their hugs and kisses. Marco was alone in remembering their good memories.


	3. A Lot of Things In a Short Time

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Yeah, the brothers all kind of suck in this one. 

#### Metafetamina: Aw thank you! I love having people follow multiple works!

####  Anime_Moon000: Oh no! Everyone hates him so much! What have I done?! But, some of the brothers get better later, while others still suck. And I always make it the same commanders who suck lol. Kingdew and Atomos are always the assholes. 

**Otaku_Girl2176: There is some very protective brother moments, with Sabo saying something so sad it was hard to write. :'(**

**Hiji: One of the few stories where I made Thatch an asshole as well. At least for now, lol. I always make him the angel, but not this time!**

**SamoryFlynn: Thanks you!**

* * *

**Wow! A long chapter! And I'm very concerned I made Marco too hated. Will anyone forgive him? For this concern I added more to a certain scene to make him more pitiful lol. It happens next chapter I think. I'm really hoping that I pull it off where Marco is forgiven. He has to do a lot of work if that's possible, though! And suffer so much guilt. I do think this chapter may hate him more in a different way T-T but I hope not too much lol. Enjoy~**

* * *

If he did try to start over with an unaware Ace, Sabo and Deuce would no doubt figure it out and maybe attack Marco like he deserved. He needed them to not know it was him. He'd use a fake name, fake photo. But he'd be catfishing Ace. There was no good situation. The best thing for Ace was for Marco to just leave him to live his life happily.

But Marco was selfish. He'd proven it. He sure had. But now he knew his mistakes, and he would fix them. Not make the same mistakes. He'd accept all of Ace. Even if he wasn't biologically human, he was in his heart. But that didn't matter, he was a person regardless of whether Marco had seen him as one or not.

He'd learned so much about himself from this. Just what kind of person he could be. He wished he still had Pops, to talk to him. Though he'd be so disappointed in Marco. He knew that and knew it was accurate. He deserved to be looked down on, frowned at. He'd taken away Ace's friends that were Marco's brothers.

He'd interfered. He was told that Thatch had gotten a text from Ace. If only Marco had the courage to apologize. He was angry that Ace supposedly hadn't told him something so important. But Ace thought he knew from is Axis profile, and hadn't known Marco's opinion on bots in general. His feelings and stupidity shouldn't have been taken out on Ace. It just shouldn't have.

Marco would be selfish. He'd show he'd changed. Maybe he'd be scum in another way, manipulating somebody who didn't remember him, but he wouldn't be scum in degrading Ace as a person and throwing him into the trash again.

If only he'd realized this before Ace had wiped his memory. He was just glad he wasn't hurting anymore, even if it devastated Marco with _why_ he was happy again. Ace deserved to be happy. Maybe not with Marco, but he would do it. He'd make Ace fall in love with him again.

Marco made a new Axis account, not knowing if Ace would even make one. He made his name Martin. He wanted _some_ of his name to be accurate. Something about him. He found Ace this way, saw his likes even though all of his posts were hidden. And he saw he hadn't been active on it for three months. This might take a long time. But Ace was worth it.

-x-

Ace hadn't been on Axis in a long time. Not since before his memory was wiped. He just hadn't wanted to be with somebody. Something about being in a relationship sounded bad. Like it would cause stress, even though he'd never been in a relationship before. Bay pestered him about it, telling him he was cute enough to snag anyone.

She meant women, but Ace knew he liked men. Or at least, only men so far. "Oh, yeah. Somebody approached me at school. I didn't recognize him, though. He knew me." He was staying over at Deuce's house since his apartment was being purged of a cockroach outbreak. Not just his unit, but it seemed everybody had the problem.

Deuce seemed immediately tense. Ace thought he was acting a bit strangely. He asked what is name was. "Thatch. He somehow got my number, too. But I blocked him. Do you know him?" Ace questioned. He was frowning.

The blue haired man clearly started to lie, but he stopped when he saw Ace's face. "He was from when you got your mind wiped. You knew him before," he said honestly. Ace was thankful he was honest. But he wondered why they were wiped in the first place. He was never told, never really cared. But why did someone from before want to make contact?

It had been over three months since it had happened. He remembered none of it, and everyone said that was a good thing. It was that bad. Ace wished he knew, even if he didn't remember. Rayleigh told him that, even if he talked about them, he would never get those memories back. That it was completely impossible since they were purged from his brain.

"Will you tell me what was wiped?" Ace asked curiously. Deuce looked reluctant. "It's not like I'll remember them all and malfunction again, right?" He was still hesitant, but Ace's expression made him cave. He sighed deeply before taking a deep breath in.

"Love. You had a partner and were very much in love. The ending was too traumatizing, and even seeing his face caused your body to freeze, unable to move." Ace was shocked, not expecting a romantic relationship to be the cause. What had he said to make it that bad? He slowly asked what had happened in the end. "You never went into detail. You said he rejected you once he found out you are an AI. He left you alone and he never apologized."

Ace was angry. He shouldn't be looked down on for being an AI. But he was also angry at himself for being unable to handle a break up. He asked how long they'd been together. "You were together for over two years." Ace's eyes widened. Two years? Was he forced into that relationship? If not, then that meant he loved the guy. What was his name? Was it the Marco Thatch said?

Who was Thatch, though? How was he connected to everything? If Ace had not said what had happened explicitly, then he'd never know. Unless he asked Marco. But he broke Ace's heart. Bad enough for him to erase them memories of happiness.

"Did he force me? Like, keep me hostage?" Ace asked. Deuce shook his head and said they were very much in love. Ace frowned deeply.

"Was I happy? Was I happy loving somebody?"

"You were. But he showed his true colors in the end. You were fine to erase two years of that life. Even knowing you'd never get them back, you were in enough pain to want to forget and move on forever," Deuce said sadly. "You didn't protest at all." Ace didn't understand how he could purge two years of happiness. The ending had really been that bad? He wanted to know what happened. It wasn't like he'd feel the pain again if he had no feelings for this Marco.

"I want to go home," Ace said quietly. He left the apartment, Deuce looking at him in conflict. Ace knew him long enough to know that he didn't want Ace to know, didn't want him to be in contact with the person who broke his heart.

Two years was a long time to wait to show your true colors. He drove home and found that the exterminators were gone. At least he didn't need to pay for it. Ace texted Deuce to not tell Sabo. He'd worry and Ace didn't want to make him worry. Deuce reluctantly promised, and Ace knew he could trust him to keep his word.

Ace looked at his phone, at the number he'd blocked. The man, Thatch, had looked so sad when Ace told him he really didn't remember him. He wasn't just avoiding him, he didn't remember anything about him.

This Marco, though... The one who'd loved and destroyed him. Two years weren't enough for him to accept that Ace was not human? He was an advanced bot that mimicked a human very closely. Did those two years not matter to him? He'd thrown it all away for that. He put the phone down, rethinking it.

He had been happy for two years. Surely he could be happy again with somebody else. Start over anew. He didn't remember anything of his and Marco's relationship, but he was happy, and he could be again. With somebody new. Somebody who knew about his status from the beginning. That way, if they rejected him, then he wasn't attached to them like he had been to Marco.

He thought and deliberated about asking Marco or Thatch what had happened, in detail. Did he really want to know? He wasn't sure. But after three hours, he had decided. He messaged Deuce. _I'm not going to message him. I was happy in love. I can be again with somebody else._

_That's a good choice. I don't want him to hurt you again._

_He won't, don't worry._

Ace went on Axis and reactivated his account. It was a social media site, but there was another side that was a dating app. He didn't know how he'd met Marco, and he didn't want to know. He was starting over. He wouldn't follow in the footsteps in a relationship he didn't remember. He put up a photo of him and a little bio. He expressed in obvious words that he was an AI.

Nobody would be stupid and mistake him as a regular human despite his status saying otherwise. Some people liked being with bots or AIs, so finding them was easy on this side of Axis. He searched for other AIs, thinking being with one of his own would be good. Would be easier than being with somebody who wouldn't understand him. Maybe wouldn't try, like Marco hadn't.

Maybe if he'd done some research, he would have accepted Ace. But he hadn't, and that was telling. But, he found very little AIs on the site, which was a bit disappointing. And most of them were women. And he knew he wasn't into women. It was a shame. Well, he was obvious about himself, so anyone who didn't like that could just pass right by him.

He looked for similar likes and dislikes, saying a lot about himself while also not giving much away. He found a few matches. Somebody names Smoker who he already didn't like, just based on his facial expression. Like he hated whoever was on the other side of the screen. The other few had kids, were older. He was in no way ready to have kids, even if they were his own.

Never had he wanted kids, so that was a big no-no. There was one account that fit his criteria. The photo wasn't that great, but it was a blonde guy, he could tell. Ace didn't know what his old relationships looked like, and he didn't want to see. He didn't want to subconsciously look for somebody similar.

His name was Martin. He didn't like that, it was close to Marco, but he did look at his page. He had a big family, lots of siblings and nieces and nephews. He was two years older than Ace. He was in computer engineering, coding things. It looked and sounded so boring, to be honest.

Martin had a lot of common interests, but he also had some things Ace hated. Especially the food. He liked sushi. He liked gory movies. But he also liked the same books and sometimes liked to draw. He liked going to the beach, and only a select few video games. He treasured his family. Didn't have many friends besides his brothers. Was looking for anybody, human or AI. Not any bots, but AI.

Ace saved his profile, and deemed he had done enough, and went to do his homework, falling into step and finishing quickly and easily. Then he watched a couple movies and then the news for a bit before trying to fall asleep on the couch. Not paying attention to the news, but wanting to remember what love felt like.

And he also wanted to know what had happened with his relationship with Marco that lasted two years. How he could have just ended it. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. But, he didn't think that he had done anything wrong. His best friend had said Ace was devastated and broken. But there was no guilt mixed in. Ace knew he blamed himself for a lot of things, but he knew that he'd have felt guilt if he was the one in the wrong.

Knowing he wasn't made him feel so much better, and he did finally fall asleep, the TV still going on. Luckily, he had an alarm on his phone and it was on the coffee table. He got up to it and showered before heading to his car to drive to school. He looked around but found no Thatch. He didn't want to talk to him again.

Ace's AI friend, a guy name Ainsley, was asked by him if he'd ever been in a relationship with a human. Ace _felt_ human, and didn't like referring to himself otherwise. But he knew he wasn't human, even if he looked and acted like one. Clearly it upset some people when they didn't know. He'd keep the fact he wasn't human out in the open. Start friendships and relationships with them knowing the truth.

"I've dated humans before. They were fine with me the way I am. We never worked out, but it wasn't because I'm AI. I think we just weren't right for one another. Why do you ask?" he asked curiously. Ace said it was nothing, a gentle shut down, and his much older classmate didn't press anymore. They took notes, Ace's fingers tapping away on his laptop while others scratched down on notebooks.

That day, they were going to the nearest aquarium for an in depth tour. Ace was so excited! It was close enough to walk to, and they spent three hours there. It was the last class of Ace's day, so he didn't have to leave early or miss any other classes.

They walked around and were explained to about each animals' behaviors. Ace so wanted to play with the penguins, but that didn't work out. The dolphins, though, acted strange with Ace and Ainsley, looking at them curiously, upside down and opening their mouths though they ignored the human students. At least something preferred them over humans. It made Ace smile.

Since his work load here was so much heavier than his old college, with Sabo expressing the same complaint, neither actually had a job. Ace didn't have a bar job, having said goodbye to that job, but he had plenty of inheritance split between him and his brother. Over $700,000 each. It wouldn't last for life unless they invested in it. And they did.

He called Sabo, and did tell him about him trying to make it into another relationship. "I don't want to be with Marco. I don't understand how he could thrown two years when Deuce said we were happy." Sabo was glad of this, approved greatly.

" _I miss you,"_ Sabo said sadly.

"I do, too. But we're both dong well," Ace said. "We'll always talk. And then we can meet each other half way. Only an hour and a half drive." He could hear the smile in his brother's voice when he agreed to that. They talked for a bit longer before they both retired, even if it was Thursday, no school on Fridays, something Ace loved about college.

The next day, he got a message from Martin. It kind of sounded like an old man's name, but he kept that to himself. Ace wasn't sure how to do this, as he didn't remember is first relationship or how he managed it. So he knew he'd be awkward as hell and hoped the guy would put up with it.

_Hi. I'm Ace._

_Yo, I'm Martin. Thanks for tagging me. Most people moved past mine._

_Me, too. I'm an AI by the way. Just wanted to get it out there early, some people don't take it well._

_I get that. I'm fine with you being an AI. I've done a lot of research about it. And I've dated one before. We didn't work out, but I'm fine with an AI._ Ace was interested that he knew and was experienced with an AI relationship. It was a relief. Ace asked if he'd ever been in a relationship before. _Yeah. I won't pretend I'm perfect at it, though._

Ace smiled, liking Martin so far. He asked about Ace. _Just one. Due to circumstances, I don't remember any of it. So this is like starting from scratch, I guess. Sorry if it gets annoying._

_It's no problem, promise._

Ace talked to him for a good two hours, him seeming like a good guy. A lot of their talk was nothing really substantial. Mostly stupid things, or politics that they both agreed on, thankfully. Martin talked a lot about his family. His many, many siblings, patient with him, putting up with all his shit. He was the third youngest of them.

He had no parents either. They had been killed. Ace's died in a car crash that he and Sabo were thankfully not in. _I miss my dad especially. We were really close._

Ace said he was sorry for his loss, truly. Roger and Rouge had died a long time ago, so he wasn't depressed over it anymore, but happy to remember them. Glad he was able to remember them so clearly. As an AI, he remembered most of his life. Besides the two year relationship blank. But he had crystal clear memories of his parents' love for him and his brother.

Ace liked talking somebody other than Sabo and Deuce. He didn't have any other people close to him. Marco had taken away a big group of friends, but he'd been wiped of them, too, so he didn't miss them.

Martin really was a good guy. But he was uncomfortable with his face being shown. Ace didn't press. He didn't really care about looks, but he wouldn't press. And he decided not to send his own photo just yet, either. His mother always said he was handsome, and the girls at high school thought so cute. They called him "hot", not handsome.

He did wonder my his creators decided to give him freckles everywhere. When he was adopted (not bought), he wondered if the freckles made him more attractive to aspiring parents. He did like his freckles. They made him feel original. Of course, the AIs all look different, even as they grew, so Ace was glad he wasn't a cardboard copy of all the others like him.

-x-

Marco felt terrible but wonderful at the same time. Wonderful because he was talking to Ace again, even if it wasn't in person and he was pretending to be somebody else, which was what made him feel terrible. Ace really didn't remember them, what they had.

He talked about his blank relationship, and had come out before anything else that he was AI. It was important, obviously. It hadn't been before, in Ace's eyes, but it was in Marco's eyes. Ace expressed his sadness over himself being the cause of the downfall of his old relationship. But he also blamed Marco. He didn't know the full context of what they had. He would never, but it was all Marco's fault.

But he didn't want to think about that. This was his second chance, even if he was doing it dirty. Even if Ace found out and hated him for this, he got to enjoy their conversations, even if they were shallow. Of course they were. Thatch disapproved of this plan completely, but they didn't tell anybody else. Not even Izo, who was usually in on this stuff.

He had been the one vehemently against Marco's reaction to finding out about his lover. The only one who had smacked him for it, across the face. He'd rarely spent time with Ace, but had been absolutely disgusted in Marco. It lasted for two weeks before Marco expressed his regret, and the man saw the state of him.

The apartment messy with beer cans, the signs that he never really shaved, and his dead eyes. He had visibly been eaten alive with guilt and regret. Yet he hadn't apologized. Not because he didn't want to, but he was afraid to. To incur Ace's wrath. So, instead of acting like a man, he had ended up letting Ace get his memories erased.

Could he have fixed it, though? He had broken Ace's heart. But Ace was forgiving. And if Marco had begged for forgiveness, said he loved him regardless, maybe things would be different now. Marco would have moved with Ace to his dream school. Would have been with him, both happy and lost in love.

He shook his head, trying not to think about it. There was no point in dwelling on the past, but it never left him alone, it followed him everywhere, like his shadow. One attached to his back, weighing him down. He could barely stand the weight of it, but he was living now. Not living happily, but he was sober and ate and shaved and got sunlight.

To help himself become a better person, Marco tried making friends with bots. His neighbors. He didn't hate them. They were nice, and cooked him some food because many of them couldn't eat but liked to cook regardless. So they made him and their other neighbors good food.

How… how could he have judged all of them based on two? He wouldn't have judged humans like that. It was like he'd been racist against the bots as a whole. Even though they'd been existing alongside humans for decades. They'd helped save the world when it was too empty. Helped make people happy. And they were people now, too. Not tools, not stand ins for other humans.

He'd grown as a person after he destroyed Ace and ended up making him a different person in some ways. He was happy he grew, and knew his Ace would have been proud. Maybe things would have been better like this from the start if Marco hadn't been clueless and missed Ace's status, which was the same for two years.

When Ace messaged him in the morning, he had asked if Marco knew how to make peanut butter cookies, and showed the mess that was burnt peanut butter sticking to a cooking sheet. Marco snorted, but searched a recipe and sent it to him. Of course, he could have googled it, yet he asked Marco.

 _I love you so much, I always will._ He wished he could send something like that, but even though it was true, Marco was new to Ace. Ace didn't know him, hadn't known him for two wonderful years. An hour later, Ace sent him another picture of much better looking cookies. Marco sent him back a clapping emoji.

Then a few minutes later, he messaged, _They look awesome but taste horrible. I wasted a while tub of peanut butter._ Marco started laughing, but messaged that he might get better at it if he tried again. Ace didn't reply for a bit, but Marco waited by the phone. But, he got to work. Just cause he moved didn't mean he didn't have work.

Luckily, his job was all online, all from his computer. Computer engineering and website designing by commission payed a hell of a lot more money than anyone would think. He lived in a very nice apartment. Three bedrooms despite only one person living there. It was the size of a house. In contrast, Ace had said his was really small and cramped, but cozy.

Ace had liked all of the space of Marco's previous home. There was plenty of room to work out, play games, be idiots together. Well, if things worked out, Marco could redo all of that. He wished he could have started from scratch with him, but it was impossible. He would rather both of them start from scratch or both resume how it had been.

But things didn't always go how you wanted, so this was the best he could make of the situation. And he'd read up on memory wiping of AIs. It was absolutely permanent, there would be no going back. There had been cases where somebody wanted the memories back, but could not have them. She ended up suing, but it went nowhere, and she was left without any extra money and without her memories.

But, the most common reason for memory wipes were due to extreme emotions. PTSD often was why a mind was wiped of that trauma. When Marco was reading all the internet had to offer, he hadn't once heard of a case where the victim was wiped by a break up. Or that they ceased to function. Meaning Ace was very rare and very sad case.

Marco was just glad he was okay and happy. Not with him, but not in pain and functioning just fine. Ace didn't text again that day, but had at midnight. Marco didn't exactly have a bed time, so he was awake and happy to message with Ace as Martin. He had a feeling Ace would think this disguise name sounded like an old person.

_Have you ever had any pets?_

_I have. I had two dogs when I lived with my whole family. Are you thinking about getting a pet?_ he asked curiously, laying in bed on his side, his phone being the only light in the room.

Ace replied, _I'm kind of lonely, so I was thinking of getting something. Probably something aquatic, like a turtle or something. I wonder if I could have a water snake. That sounds exciting._ There was a pause in the messages. Marco was not confident you could own water snakes, but he could be wrong, who knows. _Did you know snails are considered pets?_

 _No, I didn't. I wonder if salt water would kill them?_ Ace replied that they were freshwater snails. He waited a bit more, Marco waiting patiently. He had a feeling Ace was looking for aquatic pets online. So, Marco was sure he'd message. But he fell asleep waiting, and woke with a start, but replied immediately. _I want a fire bellied newt. I'm going to bed. Night._

_Goodnight._

When Marco woke up, he sighed, rubbing his hands down his face. It had only been a few days, maybe a week at most, since he and Ace were in contact again, and he'd already had two nights where he'd had a dream about him. One was happy, but the second was like a nightmare. It was the aftermath of Marco leaving Ace alone at the amusement park.

He had continued to sob, his arm still damaged until he was frozen, his face showing absolute terror. And Marco had _not been there._ He sat up and took his antidepressant, rubbing his face again and groaning. He'd had that dream before, but it had died off after the couple of months after the break up.

Marco expected it to start returning, but he couldn't do anything about it. If they came, they came. But he had nobody to talk to about them, not even his brothers. He didn't feel right with complaining to them about the dreams when he was the reason they cut Ace off.

After brushing his teeth, he went to the kitchen to get something to eat, only finding eggs. So, he made eggs and some toast with almost-expired bread. Thatch would be horrified the next time he came and saw the state of his empty refrigerator and cupboards. He'd insist they go shopping. Marco didn't live in the same city as Ace, Deuce or Sabo, so he shouldn't be afraid of going shopping, thinking he could be seen.

And he was right. After Marco had worked for about two hours on his client's very detailed website commission, Thatch came, knocking and then unlocking the door impatiently. And he knew Marco too well. He had multiple grocery bags. The big kind that were reusable. "We're going grocery shopping, get dressed. Then we're bringing the food in and going on a long walk. Understand?"

Thatch didn't trust him living on his own after how he was for the last couple of months. It was understandable, and he appreciated his brother, the only one who came back to him to help. Haruta lived in another country, and Izo was still furious about his actions, and would no doubt think Marco was being scum _again_ by pretending to not be himself.

So, he and Thatch went out shopping for food, Marco wearing a baseball cap. As if he wasn't recognizable. As if Sabo and Deuce wouldn't recognize him. He didn't know if Ace remembered what he looked like, though. He didn't recognize Thatch, so maybe he hadn't been shown photos of any of them. That would be best. This was truly a new start for Ace and a second chance for Marco.

After shopping for a long time, filling the bags with nutritious foods and not the TV dinners and junk food Marco had lived off for too long, they returned to the apartment, put food away and then went on a brisk walk. This part of the state was cold even during August, so they had light jackets on. Marco had his hands in his pockets.

The brothers were quiet for awhile until Thatch asked how things were going. Probably meaning with Ace, the only thing that mattered to Marco at the moment. "Fine. We texted really late last night. He wants to get a water lizard. Says he's lonely. I don't really know how a lizard would cure loneliness. A dog or cat would be better, but I'm sure taking care of an aquatic pet would be really good for him.

"He's got to get a nice tank and put whatever plants inside that he wanted. I'm sure it would be a very fun project for him. I would'v- never mind," Marco said. Thatch was quiet for just a moment before he replied.

"You can talk to me about him. I'm not Izo. I think you fucked up, and I do disapprove of this plan a bit, but I know you need support, so I'm there for you. Tell me whatever you want to tell me, okay?" Marco smiled softly and nodded, thanking him. "I'm your brother, and forgiving. Ace might not give you a second chance, but I already have."

Marco vowed, "I won't fuck it up this time." Thatch said that was up to Ace's feelings, and Marco knew that was right.

-x-

"I'm gonna name you Lizzy, because I'm very original and that name is the most unique lizard name ever," Ace said to his new pet as he happy set up her large tank, putting in plants that he knew would be good for her. He had gone all out, spending way too much money for the newt to be happy there. She was cute, he loved her already.

A dog or cat would take too much attention. He had to clean Lizzy's tank, but that wasn't too hard. Replace the water, but that wasn't difficult either. He was sure his teachers would want to be kept updated on his new aquatic pet. They might not be specialized in lizards, but she was aquatic!

When he put the lizard inside the tank, she looked around, swimming from one end to the other. It had plenty of sticks and rocks above the water, and plenty of plants and little caves in the water for her. He would enjoy this. Another responsibility besides over himself. He took a photo and sent the pictures to Deuce and Sabo.

_I have a new baby!_

Sabo texted back why he didn't say he'd be buying a lizard. Ace said it was a surprise. He had just gotten back from the store after school was out, and was happily watching his new baby inspect her tank. She seemed pleased with it and swam into the large cave where she was completely hidden. Ace smiled and went to the couch.

Deuce called him and Sabo texted he was happy for him. " _Yo! So you got a lizard?"_

"Yup!" Ace replied. "I was lonely. So I got a pet. I was torn between a turtle and a lizard, but turtles are hard and not nice to hold in your hands." Deuce asked if a lizard would actually make him not lonely. Ace said he might expand the tank. "And I'll get some little fishes for her to play with. Won't be so lonely."

Deuce laughed and said he was happy for Ace. Ace grinned and started to say he was excited too, before he collapsed, landing on his stomach. He was awake and breathing heavily, but he couldn't move. He was panicking. He could heard Deuce shouting his name over the phone, but he couldn't reply. He couldn't say he was unable to move. This felt different than when he was malfunctioning the first time around before the mind wipes.

Then, he felt frozen in time, but now he just couldn't move. Deuce was shouting on the phone before he put Ace on hold and called 911. " _Ace stay awake, okay? Help is on the way, I'm on the way!"_ Ace couldn't reply, and Deuce probably didn't know if he was even awake. But Ace was awake, and scared. Tears leaked from his eyes.

It didn't take long to hear sirens and there was a banging on the door before nobody answered, and they opened it by force. Ace whimpered, in fear, breathing heavily. He was carried onto a stretcher and taken down the stairs carefully before he was in an ambulance. Someone was there, and turned his head gently before letting out a sigh in relief. Ace hoped it was something good. He was so scared.

"Ace, I'm a AI specialist. I know what has happened to you. It happens to AIs often. You can be treated, you will be okay," she said. She had red hair to her shoulders. No oxygen was given to Ace because he didn't need it. There was nothing _really_ wrong with him. He was so relieved, but still was unable to move.

When they got to the hospital, Deuce was there. Ace was taken to the side of the hospital that dealt with the non-humans. Mostly the AIs, since regular bots usually needed repair, not anything medically affiliated. He was wheeled into and room and moved onto a bed. He still couldn't move. Or speak. Deuce was waiting in the hall, pacing back and forth. Ace could see him out of the corner of his eye.

His head was turned to the side again, and he saw a big syringe, and it was pressed into the back of his neck. His breathing slowed as his body started to respond. His fingers and toes moved before the rest of him could. He put his hands to his eyes, trying to calm himself. Deuce walked in, standing against the wall and looking nervous, worried.

"You are not terminally ill, this happens to many AIs. A part of the brain stem fused with the wires has disconnected. Surgery is needed only in the worst cases. Yours is not a terrible case. All you need to do is get a lot of sleep, and take medication. The meds will strengthen the bonding from the wire to the spine and brain stem.

"If you take the pills and sleep, then that paralysis will only happen right when you wake up, and it will fade in a few seconds to minutes. So, it's basically narcolepsy but for AIs," Dr. Nami explained. Ace let out a shuddering sigh of relief. He asked if it had anything to do with mind wipes. "No, not usually. AIs are advanced and complicated and brilliant, but they are not perfect. Their bodies are stronger and more resilient than humans', but they are still not perfect."

Deuce sat down on the chair and let out deep breaths before he immediately got on the phone with Sabo, and explained the situation to him, his voice full of relief. Ace apologized for worrying them. Deuce made sure to tell him it was fine, they were just glad he was alright. Ace sat up, feeling perfectly normal.

He gently touched his neck with shaking fingers, not knowing if it would hurt to touch. "You won't be able to feel it, so touch or pressure won't cause pain or damage. I'd like to know more about your health. Whatever you have."

Ace nodded but didn't have much to talk about. He didn't have any real bad health problems. Unlike Sabo, who had burns all over himself from a fire at work years ago. He still took pills for it, or his heart palpitations. His doctors said they were minor problems that were easy to treat, but it was still scary that Ace was always in better shape than them.

He couldn't have illnesses or diseases like cancer or strokes. The doctor was right. AIs were in much better health than humans, but they had problems. Ace knew that from the fact that he'd malfunctioned from emotions, which humans didn't have happen.

After a couple hours, Sabo arrived. He ran to Ace and hugged him. He and Deuce were on the bench outside. Ace had the packet of pills along with a handbook on how to care for himself, now. Ace felt bad for having Sabo drive in the dark. "It's fine, I'm staying with you tonight, got it?" Ace nodded, preferring that.

Deuce stayed with them for awhile, all of them getting familiar with the condition. It really was common, but Ace had never actually heard of it. Apparently, it developed in 60% of AIs but all at varying ages. It was never fatal or damaging. The worst it cases were damaged limbs. Nothing that couldn't be repaired or replaced.

Ace took the pills with dinner and went to bed at 10:30, his new constant bedtime. He needed at lest nine hours of sleep. He'd been getting seven at most, and functioned fine off of that. But no more. Now he needed a strict sleep schedule. He was okay with that, it was necessary, just no wild college parties that he had to leave early for bed time. Not that he had ever been interested in parties.

He knew he went to the bar he worked at, but he never drank there, even when he was off duty. Ace could hear his brother and Deuce talking before he drifted to sleep easily. They were there in the morning, Sabo sleeping on the floor on a sleep mattress. It seemed Deuce had gone home. But Ace realized that he couldn't move. It was terrifying, and he started making noises, trying to wake Sabo.

He did, jerked awake, and knelt at Ace's bed. "C'mon, you're okay. It'll pass, just wait a minute. Shhh," he said, rubbing circles on Ace's forehead. It was something their parents used to do to both of them when they cried about anything. Even though Ace wasn't a human, the touch comforted both of them. Ace's body relaxed and he sat up slowly.

He put his head in his knees. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you," he sighed in shame. Sabo rubbed his back and sat next to him.

"You're my brother, I love you, you're not a burden. Did you see me as a burden when I was really burned and needed help changing my bandages a couple times a day for weeks?" Ace shook his head, never having seen Sabo as a burden. He couldn't control that he was trapped in a office fire and ended up jumping out of the window. "Then something like this won't be a bother at all."

Ace said that it was lucky that he could take care of it himself. "Will you call me? To remind me in case I forget in the beginning?" Sabo said he would absolutely do that. Ace looked at his phone and saw multiple messages from Martin. He opened them and read through them. None were frantic or anything. He wasn't nosy, it seemed. Ace had only just started talking to him, even if they got along really well so far.

"That your Axis buddy?" Sabo asked. Ace nodded. "What's he like?" Sabo wondered, sitting on the big bed next to Ace. He didn't look at his phone, just listened to Ace while he talked about his new friend. "What's him name?"

"Martin," Ace said. "Kind of weird it's so close to that Marco's name, but it might be fate, ooooo~" Ace said, clearly not believing the words. Sabo asked what he looked like. Ace didn't notice the hard edge in Sabo's voice. "He doesn't want to show. I think he must be self-conscious about his looks or something. Martin is an old man name, but he doesn't seem old- what's wrong?"

Sabo looked tense. "Sorry, nothing. It's nothing." Ace looked at him in a deadpan expression. He knew that was bullshit and wouldn't be taking it from Sabo. He wanted to know what caused him to tense that way. "It's just a weird coincidence. 'Martin' and 'Marco'. And he doesn't want to show his face. You said a guy named Thatch came by a while ago, right? Wanting you to talk to Marco?"

Ace frowned, looking at the screen. He liked Martin so far. He wasn't nosey and he was fun to talk to. He didn't want to believe he was being cat fished by his ex-boyfriend that he couldn't remember. "Do you think they're connected? I mean, why wait until now? It's been months." Sabo said he wasn't sure, but he didn't want to ruin whatever Ace had with "Martin" so far.

"Maybe I'm wrong. I just… I never want you to be hurt the way you were before. I'll never forgive him for what he did to you," he said sharply. Ace frowned, feeling so out of the loop in his own life. He sighed, and expressed that feeling. "You know we had no choice, right?" Ace nodded.

He mumbled, "It's still humiliating. I was so sad and weak that I couldn't even deal with a break up. Had to have it all wiped away," Ace confessed, feeling so useless about this. Sabo put his arm around Ace's shoulders.

"You loved him very strongly. And you thought he felt the same. You're not weak for feeling human emotions. They were just too much. It's better you malfunctioned than commit suicide. I… I honestly thought you would kill yourself if I left you alone too long. I was scared. And I hate Marco for that. I will never forgive him," Sabo said strongly.

Ace wondered what was so off putting about him to somebody who had loved him. Ace couldn't have fallen for a trick for two years. He wasn't stupid. Well, he didn't think so. Sabo leaned against his shoulder. "What would you do? If this Martin was actually Marco?" Ace shrugged. He didn't hold hate for Marco, not really. He didn't know him. Didn't remember the hurt he made him feel. But he also didn't remember the love.

"I'm not sure. I don't really feel one way or the other, I guess. I just never knew him. At least, I feel like I never did. I don't feel anger, but I don't feel any love. I can understand how you felt. Me seeing you hurt was hell. I would be upset if Martin is faking. If he was trying to take advantage of my memory loss." Ace frowned a very sad, weary frown. "I want to feel love. I don't know what it feels like, I just don't remember. You and Deuce make it sound like I was really happy."

Sabo said he was. "There were still problems, but normal ones. Nothing big."

"Then… what happened? Why was it all ruined? Was I the one in the wrong? I can't remember, but I don't feel guilt. I don't feel like I was responsible for the problem, but it doesn't matter much, I guess," Ace confessed, bringing his knees up a little closer. Sabo put his forehead on his brother's shoulder, and apologized for him.

Sabo slowly said, "Based on what you said, he hadn't known you were an AI. He had a grudge against bots, and grouped you in with them. Other than that, you never spoke about it. Every time we brought it up, you malfunctioned, so we all stopped saying his name, acknowledging his existence."

Ace asked if he ever tried contacting him afterwards. "I did. It was on his cell phone right after the break up. I remember he sounded so angry at me. At _you._ Called both of us liars, pretenders. We got in a huge shouting match, I reduced myself to petty curses and insults. Then we didn't speak ever again, and then you fell down the stairs and we had to do something.

"You just wanted to forget. And you wanted to be better. If the surgery made you healthy and able to live normally again, then good riddance. After you woke up, you didn't remember any of them, and you were happy again," Sabo finished. "You hadn't moved on, but forcibly moved past it. Forgetting was the most compassionate solution for you."

Ace had tears down his face, hiding it in his knees. He sniffled loudly and Sabo just physically comforted him. "I'm so sorry." Ace nodded, then he looked up. "Did something happen to everything? There were no pictures, not memories. I was with him for two years. Did we never take pictures?" Sabo sighed, and Ace wondered what was wrong.

"I purged everything. There's a box of belongings in the storage unit at my place. I deleted photos and posts off of your social media accounts. Erased anything having to do with Marco. The doctor said it would make for the smooth transition," Sabo explained. Ace wasn't angry, Sabo was doing for Ace's health.

He wondered… what would happen if he looked at all of that again? Maybe it would make him realize that he actually didn't love him, or maybe he just didn't understand most of it and then for good moved on. He pulled Sabo away, and with his eyes, he knew what Ace was going to say.

"Are you sure you want to open that can of worms?" Ace said the doctors said there was no possible way for the memories to come back. "That is true. Even so, I don't think it's a good idea. But, it's your life and your history. I'm not you parent or boss." Ace smiled and nodded, hugging Sabo. He would be going back to school the next day, to tell his teachers about his new pet. He found Deuce had fed her for him since he was out of commission the night and day before. Sabo said he would go, but Ace decided to come along to keep him company.

Sabo thanked him for that, and the two left to Sabo's car out front. Thank god both of them finished their homework early. The ride there was quiet, but not awkward. Ace had texted Deuce where they were going, but not what they were doing there. He thanked them for the update, and worked in his homework, since he wasn't over the top and did homework the day it was assigned.

Martin messaged him, but Ace didn't reply. He didn't read the message. "We don't know he's actually Marco. Might as well enjoy talking to him for now," Sabo said as he changed lanes. Ace smiled, missing Sabo's presence greatly. He wished they could have gone to the same school, but their goals were so drastically different.

 _How are you? You didn't message much yesterday. Is everything okay?_ Ace frowned deeply, really hoping Martin wasn't Marco, wasn't catfishing him. He was fun to talk to, he didn't want it all to be fake.

 _Some health problems. It's nothing big. Just a thing AIs get._ Martin asked what had happened, replying in seconds. Ace didn't know how he read the message and replied so fast. Ace briefly explained the disorder and how it was common and nobody should worry. He only had an earlier bedtime and took pills at dinner.

Well, this whole thing meant Ace _had_ to eat dinner every night. He'd gone plenty of nights without dinner, not really noticing it until he was laying in bed, realizing his stomach was angry at his brain for forgetting. He usually got up to eat a granola bar or something and then went to bed. It was just enough to let him sleep.

Then he'd eat a shit ton of breakfast. He really didn't have the healthiest diet. But, even if that was true, his body was durable and he wouldn't starve. He could get dehydrated and his body would stop functioning until it was hydrated again. Ace wondered if the human race would die out from some disease, and only bots and AIs would remain.

It was a sad thought, but Ace knew it could happen. Not in his lifetime, hopefully. Martin was worried and expressed sympathy for him. He said medical problems were always scary, even if they were nothing. Then he added about his brother's epilepsy. Ace was sure Sabo would know something about this, as he had been good friends with Marco, but Ace didn't want to ask.

He didn't reply, just silenced his phone. They got to the apartment mid afternoon, having left in the morning and only stopping to get coffee and tea. Coffee for Sabo and tea for Ace. Sabo unlocked the storage unit full of old furniture, boxes of both Ace and Sabo's that didn't fit in either apartment.

Ace dug through the boxes until he found the one Sabo told him about. It didn't even have a top, so there was dust and spiders all over the stuff. He just blew the dust away and flicked the little spiders off. No big scary ones. After he got the box out, the only one Sabo had used, they shut and locked the door again.


	4. Confrontations

**Anime_Moon00: T_T I have messed up. I made Marco too hate-able. I just hope this chapter will change some opinions. Well, I'm glad I brought out strong emotions in my readers though, lol.**

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Hopefully this chapter is beggy enough.

#### Otaku_Girl2176: There's some more scary parts later in the story that were fun to write! You're the only one who wants to forgive Marco T_T Thank you. 

* * *

**I have come to worry about posting this fic lol. I may have made Marco too hated. I just hope the readers forgive him. I posted a new story, surprise-surprise! So go check it out. Enjoy~**

* * *

The younger brother put the box in the backseat, wanting to look at it in private. Sabo drove them home, and Ace made sure he knew he could stay over instead of driving 9 hours in one day. Since they lived three hours apart. Sabo thanked him, saying he'd like that. "I'm going to go get something for us to eat." It was Sabo's way of giving him space.

"Thanks. Get anything you want," Ace said, looking at the old cardboard box on the coffee table. "Be careful." Sabo said he would be, and left to go to his car and go somewhere and probably stay there awhile to give Ace some time to himself. It took three minutes after the front door closed that e touched the box. He pulled out some framed pictures.

He'd never met Marco. At least, not after the memory wipe. He didn't recognize him at all. It sent no feeling through him. Nothing, not recognition, not feelings. He found some stuffed animals, some letters that he opted out of reading. There was a little book that he found. A journal of his own. He didn't read this either.

After looking at the objects briefly, head no feeling at seeing any of them, no surge of memory. He didn't expect any. It was impossible for those memories to come back, and he wasn't upset over that. He wondered if he'd just hurt more if he got the memories back, or it would have been enough time. But, he hadn't confronted those feelings and dealt with them, they were just chucked out of his brain. A cheat, a short-cut.

He found a flash drive, and put it into his computer. It opened automatically, showing two folders. One was full of photos and the other was videos. Sabo had saved all of these for him before deleting them. He'd never seen these folders on his computer before. Sabo saved them instead of just erasing important things to the past Ace. Pre-mind wipe Ace.

He opened the photos folder, not knowing what to expect. He saw the photos and frowned deeply. Most of the photos were of him and Marco together, in the same frame. Some were of Ace when he wasn't looking. But most were couple photos.

Ace looked so _happy._ Marco smiled a lot, too. Ace hadn't seen himself smile like that in the mirror in a long time, because that smile wasn't _his._ It was his old one's. Was he a different person? He smiled, and his mouth stretched wide enough. There was just nothing in recent memory that made him smile like that.

The reality of his missing memories came to him when there were photos of things or places he recognized, only Marco was not there in the memories. They went trick or treating once. He recognized the outfit he wore, but he didn't remember going there with somebody else. It was like Marco was a ghost that had faded and left a different story than the real one.

He saw this in multiple photos. He touched the tears on his cheeks and wiped them away hurriedly. Maybe this had been a really bad idea. But he had to continue. Once he'd gone through all of the happy pictures, the last one being at an amusement park. The one Sabo said he'd been left at all alone.

He studied the photo of him and Marco standing in line, him looking nervous. The the next one was the other man vomiting into a trashcan. He remembered going there. He remembered he hurt his arm, but he'd gone alone. He knew he'd gone alone, but this showed him he didn't. He went with Marco.

He moved to the videos. Many of them took place in the snow, during winter. Sledding, tripping in the snow. There was video of Ace sledding down a hill before he was thrown into a large bunch of bushes, screaming. He heard Marco's voice for the first time. He screamed Ace's name and the video turned sloppy as he sprinted through the snow. He heard but didn't see himself declare he was fine. "Be careful! That scared me," Marco said, sounding angry.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I worried you. But did you see how much air I caught?!" Marco sighed, but not in anger. The camera looked up and saw Ace with not a scratch on him. He looked at the mess that was the thorny bushes. How had Marco not known he wasn't human then? A human would have been scratched up at least on the face, and Ace had looked just fine.

The next video was shot at a strange angle. Like it was set up in secret. Part of the view was blocked by something. It was in a bedroom Ace had never been in. He was sleeping on one side in pajamas he never remembered wearing. Marco was awake next to him, curled around him and playing with his hair while they were both silent, one awake with the other asleep.

"GAH!" Ace screamed, jumping up. Marco yelped in surprise and fell off the other side of the bed. Marco got up and Ace could hear himself screaming apologies while Marco shouted that he was going to kill him. It filmed for a bit longer with crashing noises, only when Ace came back to the camera, he was blushing and his hair was a mess and his lips were red and puffy.

It was clear he'd been kissed. Roughly or for a long period of time. Ace didn't remember his first kiss, so it must have been with Marco. He was so happy then. Why had they fallen apart over something so stupid? Why had he been crushed beyond recovery other than purging painful memories from his brain?

He watched the video over and over. There were so many emotions. Sweet and tender love from Marco, goofiness from Ace and then a flustered and embarrassed face when he came back to get the camera.

Tears came from his eyes and he put his face in his knees. He still didn't remember, still didn't feel love. It was all gone, for good. But he hadn't come looking to get the memories back. He just couldn't stop his curiosity and maybe masochism for opening up things that upset him in ways he didn't expect.

He picked up his phone and thought about messaging Martin, asking if he was Marco. Did he want him to be? He could be happy with somebody else, he didn't need Marco. He may have loved the man, but those feelings were gone forever. At least, for now. But he could feel the way he saw himself in the videos and photos for somebody else. Somebody else could make him happy. Accept him from the start. And that person could be Martin if he really wasn't a liar.

He really hoped that Martin wasn't lying to him. He didn't know what to feel about Marco. He avoided the journal. He wouldn't read anything inside it. Those were his old feelings, not ones he could feel. And he didn't want to fall in love with somebody he wrote about when he was infatuated.

But there could also be words from that day. He could have recorded it in his journal. He didn't want to learn that way, but he needed to know what actually happened, since nobody seemed to know. He opened the journal to the last page. The date was after summer break started. After graduation.

But whatever had been written there was covered in thick, black sharpie. He hadn't wanted to ever read what he wrote again. He had no access to the truth.

-x-

Marco was looking at his phone in worry. Ace had spoken about his disorder. AI narcolepsy. It hadn't been there when he are Ace were together, clearly. If it was, then Marco would have taken care of him. They had lived together for over six months. Spent every night and every morning together.

How had he never noticed? That Ace was an AI. Everything about him was so human that Marco didn't even consider it. It never once crossed his mind. Even when they were intimate, he was so _human._ The creators played god. Creating artificial people. But Marco now knew they were not monsters, but blessings. Ace was a blessing. Marco would do what he could to make him happy with him.

But he didn't know _how_ to get there, he just wanted to be there. He didn't know how to go about it, what he'd do if he saw him in person. He walked around, waiting for another text from Ace and then flopping onto the couch with a sigh.

Thatch was at his own house, so Marco made his own food. When he'd lived with Ace, he'd make all the food, and Marco would never complain when it had been burned because Ace did his very best. How… how had he been unable to insult his food but he was able to stomp all over him and leave him crying on the ground.

He shook his head, and turned the TV on. He was watching a cartoon, not paying much attention when there was a buzzing from below. He lived in a nice apartment that you had to have a key or be buzzed in to be allowed in the building at all. He didn't notice it at first, but it persisted and he finally got up with an annoyed grumble.

"Who is it?" he asked.

" _I'm here to see 'Martin'."_

Marco grew pale. How had Sabo found him? Had he found out before Ace did? Or was his supposed second chance with Ace over, he'd been caught? Was everything over for good? Was there no going back? He honestly didn't want to see Sabo, but if he wanted Ace back, he couldn't avoid him forever.

He was prepared to get a punch to the face. "Okay, I'm buzzing you in," Marco said in a flat voice, confirming what Sabo already knew. Marco was "Martin". Catfishing his ex-boyfriend. He was in for a beating, and then a block from Ace. He'd move on from him and to somebody else. And maybe Marco didn't deserve love, maybe he deserved to lose Ace for good. But he wasn't going to do what he deserved, he was going to do what he wanted.

There was a knocking on his door a few minutes after letting Sabo in. Not angry banging, but polite knocking. Sabo knew better than to cause a scene in public. Marco took a deep breath and opened the door to let him in. He closed his eyes and grunted at the well-deserved punch.

He stumbled back into the counter, but didn't show surprise. Discomfort and pain, but no shock. He looked at Sabo with guilt. The blonde brother grabbed Marco by the front of his shirt. Sabo hadn't seen Marco after the break up, after that nightmare phone call they had. He'd had work and probably had his handful with a broken Ace.

"The fuck are you doing catfishing my brother?! What are you thinking?!" But he grew more hysterical. And shoved him down getting on top of him and shoving his face into the hardwood. "What were you _thinking?!_ Why did you murder my brother!?" Marco was shocked, and looked up to see a furious and in pain Sabo.

"Why did you do this?" he asked, getting under control quickly. Ace had always been the reactive one, Sabo was the calm one of the two. "Why did you throw him away, and why are you haunting him now." They weren't questions anymore. The anger had fizzled away back under the surface.

Marco looked away, and Sabo got off of him. The older of the two rubbed his face. His mouth was bleeding, as was his nose. He deserved it, and frankly it felt good to finally be beaten for what he'd done. Even if it was four months later. "Answer me," Sabo commanded.

"I don't even remember anymore. What I was thinking. I remember every word I said, but I don't remember _why._ I don't know if I even had a reason. I was shocked…" Sabo told him to tell him the whole story. What happened on the day that his brother broke into pieces. So, Marco told him everything.

They'd been having a great time until Ace got hurt. Everything had gone down hill after that because Marco shoved it off a cliff. "I was emotional, thinking he lied to me. I didn't really realize what he was saying. That I should have known the whole time. That I'd missed something so basic. I was insensitive and valued my negative emotions over his heart." Then he recited what he'd said.

Sabo was livid, but tears dripped from his eyes, shocking Marco. But he really shouldn't be. Marco wasn't there to see the aftermath. Sabo had been. "I can't fucking believe you ever loved him."

"I still do."

"He doesn't love you, and never has to him."

"...I know. He doesn't remember the pain, but not the good either. I never existed in his life," Marco said, his voice full of hurt but also resignation. "What happened to him after I broke him?" Sabo at least looked satisfied than Marco showed and spoke words of true regret and remorse. So, this time Sabo explained. How his brother deteriorated physically and mentally. Injured himself because he couldn't control his body. Because of Marco.

Ace had been put in danger because of Marco's callousness. His uncharacteristic cruelty. And just Marco's face, his name, hurt Ace. How scary it must have been for him. "You left him like that. You left him crying and immobile behind some dirty trailer in a county fair. I still can't believe that's the same Marco who did everything to make him happy."

Marco sighed. "I can't either."

"He waited for you. To call him, beg for forgiveness. But you never even make an after thought. You abandoned him. The Ace before your break up is dead. He's my brother, but he's not Ace. I love him, but he's not the same." Marco bit his lip. "He shouldn't have waited for you, but he still loved you even after you ripped his heart out."

Marco wiped his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of Sabo. The only person he'd ever felt safe crying in front of was Ace. He'd rub his back, kiss his fingers and have him spill all his problems. Marco didn't know what he'd lost until he felt it was too late. And it hadn't been too late when he realized just what he'd done.

"So, what are you doing? Why are you catfishing him? Don't you think he deserves somebody to treat him right? Someone who accepts all of him?" Sabo asked, voice cold and hard. Marco clenched his teeth.

"Because I'm selfish. Because I love him and I want him back. I want to love him and have him feel loved and be happy again," Marco said firmly. Sabo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, seeming irritated. Like Marco was the child and Sabo was some older adult. But Sabo had always been more mature than Ace and Marco. Didn't act his age at all. When he was 21 he acted like a 30-something year old.

"It will never be how it was, Marco. Even if he was stupid and accepted you back, he's not starting over. He's starting from the beginning, already knowing the bad about you. He won't gradually love you and get to know you. And it's not starting over for you, either. It's a do-over. You get to try again. You're _selfish._ Let him move on, be happy with somebody else."

"I am selfish. And I'll try to win him back and show him how sorry I am, and that I still love him." Sabo was giving him a cold, hard and calculating stare. Marco couldn't tell what he was thinking. He stood up and adjusted his coat. Marco stood up, too, his face hurting.

Sabo stopped at the door, not turning to look at Marco, and said, "If you want to try again, do it like a fucking adult and not some kid trying to trick your crush into liking you. Ace is an adult, face him like he is one. Don't catfish him. You're an adult, too. Fucking act like it." Sabo was vicious. Absolutely vicious. But Marco wasn't angry at what he was saying because, though it was rude, everything he'd said since entering the apartment had been brutally true.

Marco would not go to Ace's home. He didn't know where it was, and he had no right to go to his home. He should approach him somewhere else. He'd stay out of Ace's school. He knew the student body was small. It was a private school, one that Ace had dreamt of getting into. He was happy for him, but would have been happier if he went with him.

So, Marco would not pretend to be Martin anymore. It was underhanded. His method was underhanded and Sabo was right when he said it was childish. Childish and manipulative. What did he expect in the end? To be this Martin until they met up eventually and he revealed that he as Marco the whole time? He'd had no long term plan, all he wanted was to talk to him.

He called Thatch a bit after thinking about what happened and what he wanted in the future. He wanted _Ace._ Even if he wasn't the same as he was before, he was Ace and Marco loved him. And he wouldn't ever put him in any pain ever again. Physical or emotional. He'd bring him up like he used to do to Marco.

"Thatch, Sabo came over," Marco said, getting straight to the point. "They both know Martin isn't real."

" _What?! What happened with Sabo?!"_ Marco explained everything that had happened. " _Oh jeez, what a mess."_

"One I created. And one I want to fix. Will you support me? I know Izo hates me for how I treated Ace." Thatch said he'd support him. But if Ace wanted nothing to do with him, then Thatch no longer supported Marco's efforts to win back his affections. "I want to meet him after school tomorrow. Will you wait with me?" His voice was unsure, nervous.

Everything would come to head tomorrow. Months of Marco's regret, wishing he could fix things. But Sabo… the way he'd said it. That Marco had murdered Ace. Meaning he extinguished the Ace from before. He doubted he'd ever win in Sabo's eyes. He would support his brother, but would probably never forgive Marco.

After all, it was one thing to break up with somebody and make them miserable. It was another to cause them to lose control of their body. Sabo must have been worried, and through the worry and fear, there was one target of hate: Marco.

Marco knew he would never be friends with the man again, but he could only hope for his tolerance. Ace was a forgiving person. And Marco knew that he would have forgiven him if he had just apologized for his words. If he'd just shown that he _did_ still love him. He didn't deserve forgiveness but he would have gladly taken it.

Thatch came over, and Marco noted that Ace didn't message him once. He usually messaged him multiple times a day. But not a single time that day. Which meant he knew or he was suspecting that Martin didn't exist. And now Marco regretted the attempt to fool him. Catfishing. He never thought he would ever do that. He'd always thought it was stupid.

He used to joke with Ace about it. He once had cat fished Marco, but it had failed in its initial stage. A catfish wouldn't called Marco "Marble". It had been a nickname near the end. Ace had been drunk (one of the few times it ever happened) and called Marco "Marble". Then he threw up all over the bathroom floor. Marco had been there to help him clean up. Marco remembered it all with a smile, laying on the couch.

He'd work later. For now, he needed to think, and of something happy for once. To drown out the utter fear he was feeling about the next day. It was the last or first day of his relationship with Ace. To finally end things, or to give one more chance that Marco would never waste.

In the morning, Thatch arrived, looking nervous, too, but nothing compared to Marco. "What should we say?" Thatch asked, pacing back and forth. He was so heavily invested in the situation that he was feeling scared, as well.

"The truth. I'll answer anything he asks, honestly," Marco said, sitting at the bar counter with his hands clasped together. They waited until it became later, and then the two went to the car and Marco drove them both in Thatch's car. Marco's was more recognizable, and he wanted Ace to give him a chance. Not see the car and then walk away.

He saw Ace's car, and they parked across from it. It was cold outside, and raining lightly, there would no doubt be a storm later. The ocean was visible from there. The college campus was against the bay for a reason. Marco wanted to hear all about it from his former lover. No, he was getting too ahead of himself.

Sabo was right when he said things would not be the same. Marco had a lot of ground to make up in trust and love. Ace needed to know that Marco wouldn't crush him and leave again. He couldn't believe how upset he'd been about Ace being an AI when he was now forgetting that fact.

It didn't matter, never should have. Ace was a person, biological human or not. He loved Ace, AI or not. And Ace had loved him, human or not. Eventually, a figure came hurrying to the car. It was lucky they were under a car port and the rain didn't get to them. Marco got out of the car and, shaking from head to toe and not in chill, walked to Ace's car.

The younger had clearly been expecting him. "Martin, or Marco?" Ace asked, his voice a bit empty. Like he didn't really care. Marco hadn't actually spoken to him in months, chatting behind a persona didn't count.

"Marco," the man said firmly. "Can we talk? Please?" he asked, voice pleading and not even hiding it. There was nowhere to go nearby, and other students were around. Ace unlocked his car and gestured for Marco to get in the other side. Thatch was hiding behind a van, watching closely, looking upset he wouldn't be there to help him out.

But this was Marco's problem and he would solve it without the help of his brother. His wonderful brother who supported him through the nightmare he'd created. When they were both in the car, Ace was quiet. He didn't smile at Marco.

"Ace-"

"What did you say to me. I've tried to find it. I crossed out whatever it was, and I never told Sabo. What did you say to me? I don't remember." Marco looked down in shame, but he grit his teeth. He recited every word, the ones he'd memorized long ago, even if it wasn't his wish to do so.

After he finished, saying he'd left Ace alone and crying, he looked up to see Ace looking at the steering wheel, a very sad face on. Just sad. A twinge of disappointment, but the overwhelming expression was one of sorrow.

"Ace, I'm so sorry. I said all those horrible things that I regretted and never meant, and then I didn't even apologize when I had the time to try and mend things. I could have helped you and it just - it was all my fault. You did nothing wrong. It wasn't your fault that I didn't know about you being an AI. You tried to tell me and I blew up at you," Marco said, trying to get words out.

Ace sighed, stopping Marco speaking. "I saw videos and pictures. I seemed happy with you. Which just leaves me confused. Why somebody you loved would do such a thing. I'm glad I don't remember it. I'm glad I don't remember the pain you put me in." Marco was biting his lip. He was ready for the next part, the final part, but it never came.

He knew Ace would speak, so he stayed quiet to listen, really not knowing what to expect. "I am glad I don't remember the end, but I do wish I remembered some of the happy times. But I had to, there was no other way for me to function as normal as I could." Marco felt joy that Ace didn't regret everything entirely. Didn't regret ever meeting Marco.

"When we met, I threw up outside. I was completely smashed at the bar you worked at. You called my brother to pick me up, and I threw up all over the place. That's how it started…" he said. He didn't really know where he was going. "I loved you. And yet I hurt you. I don't understand it myself, what and _why_ I did it.

"I won't make excuses and claim I wasn't in control of my actions, that I acted in a fit of rage. I said cruel and hurtful things and you have every right to despise me and tell me to leave you alone for good…" He prompted Ace to tell him yes or no. Leave or stay. But he didn't answer. He was thinking, or lost in his thoughts.

Ace held the steering wheel, knuckles white. He was either very angry or very uncomfortable. "Why did you catfish me? That was manipulative." He came right out and said it. His bluntness had not changed with the mind wipe.

Marco shrunk in his seat. "I was scared. I didn't know what you felt. I ran away from my problems." He was going to continue before Ace spoke again.

"I ran away from mine, too. Instead of dealing with you shattering me into pieces, I had all of the problems just disappear. I know I had to for my own safety. And I know things were easier not remembering. For awhile."

Marco said, "I'm so sorry I caused you physical problems. I can't imagine how hurt you were to have it manifest in bodily damage." Ace said it was probably normal for some AIs. He firmly said that was what he was, and AI. "I know. I don't care about that anymore. I never should have." Ace asked why he did, if he knew now that he shouldn't have.

The blonde didn't know how this was going, where it would end up, but he'd be honest even if it made him look terrible. Ace deserved honesty. "I was biased. I always hid it, being angry at all bots. Bots killed my parents, and I just lumped all of them together. You only just found out about that at graduation. I didn't say I considered AI that way, too. If I had, you would have told me, we could have had a civil conversation. I think. I don't know, I might have blown up again," he said, sounding ashamed.

"I don't remember you being at graduation. Or anywhere."

Marco swallowed and just replied, "I was there." The silence was long and uncomfortable, Marco observing Ace out of the corner of his eyes. He could see Thatch a bit away, still hiding behind the car. "Could you ever give me a second chance?"

"I don't know. You have emotional attachments to me. I don't remember any of our love. I saw how happy I was in the videos. I want to feel that, but I don't want to have to wipe my memoires again," Ace said, sounding like he was thinking to himself. Marco immediately said that wouldn't happen because Marco would never hurt him like that.

He looked down and then said, firmly, "If I _ever_ make you feel broken, or crushed, please leave me." This surprised Ace. "I'd rather be all alone than hurting you. Never again. I'm… so sorry, Ace." He was getting choked up, and Ace was watching him with wide eyes. "You don't have to forgive me, I just want one more chance. I won't waste it, I promise."

Ace watched as tears cascaded down Marco's face, truly looking regretful. There was an obvious look on his face: he absolutely _hated_ himself. Absolutely despised himself and what he'd done. That showed how he felt much stronger than his words and pleads. Ace didn't think you could fake the expression Marco was making, even if you could always fake words.

"I'm so sorry," Marco said, his voice cracking., making full eye contact with Ace.


	5. Trying To Move On

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Lol I really hope I made his apology pitiful enough for forgiveness from my readers.

**Anime_Moon00: Yay! I made the apology good enough for some forgiveness, though he has to prove himself a lot to Ace. And Sabo... poor Sabo, having to take care of Ace like that. It's not surprising he's not forgiving Marco.**

**Hiji: There's some more suffering, but it's not as strong as before. Marco's family... hmmm. I wonder what you'll think of their reactions. Just have to wait and see!**

* * *

The younger seemed surprised with how things were going. Marco was begging and crying by now. But he was glad he didn't see any pity or disgust on Ace's face. He'd always been considerate of others' feelings. So, Marco really shouldn't be surprised by how he was reacting to Marco's emotions.

"I don't know if it will be the same as before. And I don't love you." Marco nodded, understanding and knowing this. "I think we need to go at my pace."

Marco said of course. He wouldn't push him. "It's start over for you and a do-over for me, but that doesn't mean I just want it better for me. I want to see you happy, see you smile. Even if it's not the same smiles you gave me before, even if they were tinged with bitterness or anger, I just want you to be comfortable with me. Loving me is asking a lot, I know that."

Ace nodded. It was a lot to ask. "I want to feel how I seemed to feel in the videos and pictures. I want to have that smile." Marco said he'd do all he could to get him that smile. "No," he said, startling Marco. "Don't be fake."

The older's face relaxed into a small smile. "I won't. I'll be myself. But I'll be the best me I can be. I'll be myself, not someone else. Martin wasn't my real name, but that was me. And I'm sorry for being a coward."

Ace said he forgave him for the catfishing. Marco thanked him. Ace looked at the clock of the car and said he had homework and should go home now. Marco nodded, and smiled at him. "Can I message you? As Marco?"

The student nodded, and Marco's heart soared. He left the car and walked to Thatch, who he immediately hugged and started to cry. Thatch hugged him back, of course knowing the tears were of happiness and relief. This might be the start of the happiness he felt the first time. The complete love.

Well, he never stopped loving Ace. He just begged for it to be returned. But begging would do nothing, he had to do it himself.

-x-

Sabo sat quietly at the table while Ace did his homework. Ace assumed he'd done something while he was out, since he never had come back with food. He would be leaving that day. They were quiet, and it was little awkward until Ace broke the silence, annoyed with it. "I'm giving him a second chance."

"I figured," Sabo said, no real emotion in his voice, so it was hard to read. "I'm not going to try and change your mind about it, it's your life." Ace asked if he was angry at him. If he thought he was being stupid. "I don't know. All I know is that you loved him deeply. I want you to be happy again, but if he hurts you, I won't hold back."

Ace nodded, saying he was fine with that. "You went to see him, didn't you?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Sabo didn't lie, and nodded. He knew Martin was Marco, he said so. He'd gone and demanded to know what had happened, why he'd done it.

Sabo sighed, "He cried about it. I've never seen him cry before, but that was when I thought I knew him. I told him to stop catfishing you and approach you. He was being a coward." Ace looked back at his textbook and closed it. He sighed and then thanked Sabo.

"I almost asked if he was Marco, but I was too scared. I was a coward, too. Even when I don't remember it, I was afraid to ask," Ace confessed. Sabo said he wasn't the one in the wrong. Marco had been the one to ruin it. "Please… I don't want to hear about that anymore. I don't remember it, and I want to find out what he's like myself." Sabo nodded, and said he wouldn't talk of Marco again.

Ace asked if he could tell Deuce for him. He had a feeling he'd be angry. Sabo said he should tell him. He was his best friend. Ace sighed, but knew Sabo was correct. He didn't want to hide behind the screen like Marti- Marco had been doing. So, he called Deuce, and told him what had happened.

" _Even after all he put you through?!"_ Both Ace and Sabo were unsurprised by his anger. He'd always been protective of Ace and had seen how he was after. Everyone but Ace remembered it. His brother and best friend were the worse off, seeing what he'd been near the end. He was glad there were no photos and videos of that self.

"I want to try again. I loved him, I can tell from photos and videos. And… I don't remember him, but he seems like he changed about his aversion to bots and AIs. He told me all this stuff he'd learned by studying them," Ace explained. Deuce said it could all be a lie. Sabo chimed in, since the phone was on speaker.

He said, "I went to see him. He was broken inside about what he'd done to Ace. I don't forgive him, and probably never will, but I think he changed. For the better, I'm not sure. We'll just need to see. It's Ace's decision. He made it with a lot of thought." Ace nodded, but since Deuce couldn't see him, he affirmed out loud.

Deuce huffed on the other end. "If he breaks your heart again, I _will_ beat the shit out of him," he swore. Sabo said he was fine with that. Deuce said he had to go do homework, but Ace knew he was angry and didn't want to be on the phone anymore. The call ended, and Ace didn't feel guilty. He wasn't hurt by Deuce's anger since he knew it wasn't aimed at his best friend. Only at the one that crushed his heart.

Eventually, Ace said goodbye to Sabo. He hugged him and gave him snacks to eat on the way. Then he was alone again, and went to finish his homework and project. So far, there had been no group projects, which Ace was happy with. He always felt he ended up doing the most and going overboard at the same time.

Maybe he got so into it, making it perfect, that he ended up choosing to do all the work and his classmates were just fine with that. After he was done, he got a book out of one of his boxes that was unpacked still, and started to read. His journal was on his bookshelf. He wouldn't read it, but it held important information that he may want someday, so he wasn't getting rid of it.

He got a text at dinner time. _How are you?_ The contact was not Martin anymore, but his real name. It was still on Axis. Ace wondered what to respond, but he went with the truth. It wasn't awkward for him, since he didn't know what it used to be and if this was any different.

Well, a little uncomfortable, but only because Ace wasn't sure how to be in a relationship, and Marco did. _Okay. Sabo and Deuce are both angry._

_They should be. But I'm so glad you are giving me another chance._

_It doesn't feel like a second chance to me. This is the first. I'll be starting from scratch, I don't remember ever being in a relationship. I'm not experienced._

_That's just fine. At least this time one of us has some experience._ Ace agreed with that. It would be nice to start from scratch alongside Marco, but he wanted a guide, and Marco had been through this before and could help him out when he didn't really know what to do. Maybe Marco could be his training wheels. He messaged that.

 _I'll help you out, but I won't lead you. First time love is magical and I don't want to spoil it for you._ Ace smiled at that. It was really kind and considerate. It didn't seem like Marco would just control the relationship. However it turned out, Ace didn't think Marco would be a tyrant boy friend.

-x-

Marco was nervous. It was his and Ace's first date. The first date for Ace. And he had to not take the lead. He wanted Ace to be happy, figure out how he felt on his own. Marco would tread the beaten path with him, but with little ones to branch out if he wanted. This was new for him. Marco would respect that, though it was weird to have no history with him that Ace remembered, too.

He would never go to an amusement park with Ace again. It would bring back bad memories for Marco, no matter how fun the day had been before the big blow out. Before Marco fucked it all up. Instead, they were meeting at an ice cream shop. He was waiting in front of the shop on the bench, his knee jiggling up and down.

"Marco!" Ace's voice called, and hearing his name said made his heart flutter. Ace was running from across the street. He had a scarf on up to his nose and a red beanie on. It was really cold that day, cold and the air damp. It was early, so the fog hadn't dispersed completely. Ace lived in a wet city.

He'd always liked going to the cold and misty beaches, so Marco thought Ace must enjoy his life here. He was smiling, seemed genuinely happy to be there. Seeing Marco wasn't a chore or a duty, he was _smiling._

"Sorry I'm late," Ace said. Marco checked his watch and said he'd been early and Ace was right on time. "Oh, that's good," he laughed. They walked in and got in line. It was a really fancy ice cream shop. They both got their cups and customized it.

Marco was interested and glad that Ace got everything he usually had at the chains in their old city, though he said he was just winging it. Marco couldn't help but say, "That's what you always get."

"Oh, I guess some things don't change," Ace said happily. " _But,_ now is it the same?" he asked as he added gummy bears. Marco smiled and shook his head. Ace just secretly ate the gummy bears, didn't mix them in with his ice cream. Marco said nothing but smiled. This Ace was not the Ace he first met. This is Ace but with two years of love taken out. He was still 24. He wasn't de-aged to 21. He'd lived those two years, just without Marco's presence in his memories. He was so curious about it. And he didn't want to feel hurt about it anymore. It would be best to understand early.

After they paid for their desserts, they sat at a booth. There was a bot couple at the window and Marco felt no animosity at them. It was nice. He turned his attention back to Ace. "Can I ask you something?"

"You did. But you can ask another," Ace replied. He seemed to have a feeling about what Marco would ask. He thought for a moment about how to say it before going with how he would say it. He'd promised he wouldn't try to be perfect, he'd be himself.

"What is it like? Those things that we did together. Like, when we went to the football game in your first year of college. I and my brothers went with you. What do you remember? I'm so curious," Marco said, not a hint of sadness in his voice. That seemed to spur Ace to go into detail.

He replied, "I remember everything that happened, but there's no trace of you guys. It was like I went myself, and I remember everything around me, besides you and your brothers. I was sitting alone, according to my memories. I went home alone. Kinda like in movies where a person dies or something and then the people just disappear and- I don't know how to explain it. It's hard to explain."

Marco said that was fine, and they ate the ice cream. "Why are we having ice cream when it's so cold outside?" Ace asked if he didn't like the cold. "No, I like the cold and snow, I just don't get why we're freezing ourselves from the inside, too."

"You chose this place," Ace pointed out, but with a smile.

Marc chuckled. "I did, didn't I? Are you still going out to save the shrimps with parasites? It always grossed me out. You'd just stick your finger inside them with this mushy sound," Marco said, changing the subject.

Ace proudly said he was saving them. "I do it, there's a lot more here than back home. It's a small start, just saving shrimp on a beach." Marco knew this, Ace had said the exact same thing before. This was still _Ace._ Not his Ace, per say, but it was definitely still Ace. "Your profession sounds boring, though."

The older smiled and said, "It's cathartic. Just typing away and using all of the skills I learned. Plus I just get to be lazy and work from home. It's a lot easier than going out and doing stuff, like you do. When you went shark diving and I almost had a heart attack every second you were there." Ace frowned, and asked if they couldn't talk about the things he didn't remember with him.

"It makes me feel really out of the loop. Like you and Sabo and Deuce are in a club that I was never invited to," Ace said honestly. Marco nodded, saying he'd do his best. He might slip up, but he'd do his best. "That's fine. Back about he coding stuff, my friend told me that, before they she got into marine biology, she had been a computer science major.

"Her teacher spent a whole lesson talking about how all drugs should be legalized so people will just stop doing drugs since they were allowed to now. And she'd called him out on it and he failed her. But she retook it with a much nicer teacher," Ace explained, chocolate ice cream on his nose. Marco so wanted to wipe it away, but he didn't. He pointed to his own nose, and Ace got a napkin and wiped it.

He said, "Well, luckily I didn't have that experience. I was a loner, and I sat in the corner by myself and just did everything with no help. But I always passed, and my classmates asked me to help them… I declined." Ace said that it sounded so boring to stay in one place all day. "It sure isn't exciting."

"I always go 120%. I kind of steal other people's roles and just do everything myself. I'm trying to work on that. I'm sure I've already told you that before, though," Ace said, voice kind of sad. Marco just smiled at him, a true and sincere smile.

"I really don't mind. Really, I don't," he said honestly. Ace smiled, clearly believing him. "How is your lizard?" he asked lightly, taking another spoonful of his ice cream. Ace said she was shy, liked to hide in her cave unless he turned the lights off. And she liked green LED lights lining the cage.

"She's kind of weird like that," Ace said, but sounded proud of his new pet. Marco said he didn't understand how a lizard could be comforting. "Don't insult my Lizzy. I know! I know it's a bad name, I couldn't come up with anything else," he said when Marco involuntarily raised his brows.

The blonde just laughed. "I had a pet fish that I named Goldy, so I guess I can't complain." Ace shook his head and ate more ice cream. Marco had been thinking about it. He wanted to make new memories with Ace. He could never share the old ones with him, he knew that. So, he wanted to do something memorable.

"You like sharks, right?" Ace nodded, and said they were very misunderstood. He always said that, defended almost all animals of the sea except for barracudas. "Because they killed Nemo's mom and siblings?"

"No! Well, not that _completely._ Anyways, why were you asking about sharks? You don't seem to like them," Ace said. He'd always bounced around subjects, keeping Marco on his toes. Even if he was erased from Ace's past, the AI had not changed that much.

Marco thought about this a lot, putting his comfort out of reach to have fun with Ace. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shark cage diving. They freak me out, but I want to make new memories with you. Even if I piss my pants."

Ace grinned and pointed out more sharks would probably come if he peed himself, so it would be counter productive. Marco snorted. "But that sounds really fun. And scary. Though I'd be in a cage, so it might be safer than when I went shark swimming before. I feel really brave for doing that." Marco kept himself from commenting on that.

He asked if Ace would want to do that, and he happily agreed. Marco was terrified, but being with Ace, making a new experience, was what he wanted to do most. And if he got eaten, well, he die with Ace by his side. It was so cheesy. Thinking Ace would find it funny, he told him that. Ace blushed and said it was very cute. "But they won't kill us unless the people chum the water too much. We'd have to go to a reputable company for safety purposes," Ace replied. Marco had his chin on his hand and just happily watched and listened to Ace talk.

He'd heard all about his dreams and aspirations before, but a repeat was not irritating. For Ace, everything was new. Marco wouldn't make him feel like he was irritated. They ended up staying there for a good three hours before going to the beach.

It was cold and misty, but Ace enjoyed this kind of a beach much more than the sandy and warm one. They talked for a long time, Marco so in love with this man even if he wasn't with him. Not yet. So, after their long date together, they drove home separately, and vowed to go shark cage diving.

When Marco went home, he felt like he was in a dream. Ace laughed with him again, he talked animatedly, he wasn't so different than he was before. He was still childish at heart, light and airy and bubbly to talk to. So, Marco searched for reputable cage diving places, and found one that was pricey, but he could definitely afford.

He sent Ace the link to the site, and asked if they sounded good. Apparently not that one, as they treated the sharks recklessly. He was the one to choose, and Marco let Ace take the lead in what he had experienced in. They set a date to go, Marco going to drive. He couldn't wait for it, and texted with Ace all up to his scheduled bed time at 10:30. Marco reminded him to take his pills.

But he didn't answer that, most likely already asleep. He'd always been proficient at falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. When his phone went off, he wondered if it was Ace, but saw it was Sabo. He opened it with a feeling of worry. _Remember, if you hurt him, I'll make you pay._

_I understand._

Ace and Sabo were the same age, but Sabo was more protective over Ace, no doubt heightened by when he had to take care of his malfunctioning body. Marco wondered what it felt like to be an AI. They felt pain, right? But Marco couldn't think of any time that Ace showed pain at injuries that should hurt.

Looking back, Marco should have noticed that he was AI. Maybe not when they were intimate, which was a perfect replica to human body functions and sensations, but when he didn't get hurt after doing something reckless. He was so blinded by his love for him that he didn't notice all of him. What a mistake that had been.

But he couldn't wallow in regret and the past. He had to look to a future, one that looked positive. As long as he was his best self, he could see things working out.

-x-

Ace was happy about his dates with Marco so far, and couldn't wait for the cage diving. He wished he could pet them, but that was wrong. Touching and interfering with wild life doesn't benefit them. He was glad Marco didn't get bored with him talking about things he knew he must have talked about before.

But Marco was not making him feel like he had already done all of that, said everything already. He knew Sabo didn't like him, and neither did Deuce, so he felt kind of… lonely. He couldn't talk to anybody about it without feeling shame. But this was what he wanted. He wanted to give Marco a second chance because he, so far, thought he deserved it. They both said they weren't mad at Ace, but he still felt that way.

So, he confronted them about it. Wishing they knew what he thought wasn't productive or mature. So he had both of them on video call and asked them directly. "Are you both angry at me? It feels like you are," he said bluntly.

"I'm just suspicious of him, not mad at you," Deuce said honestly. Sabo agreed. "You weren't really there to see what he left of you. We're not angry with you. We just don't want you to get hurt again."

Ace sighed. "I know. But I'm choosing to give him a second chance," he replied firmly.

"You wouldn't if you knew-"

Sabo cut him off. "Deuce, no. We're all trying to move on from that time. Let's stop mentioning it." Ace agreed with that, not wanting to talk about it, think about it. Because when they did, it made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to feel that anymore, so he would be upfront about that, too.

"Every time you guys bring up that time, it makes me feel out of the loop." He gave the club example he'd said to Marco. He finished up with it, "I'm lonely about it." His brother and best friend frowned. Sabo apologized, Deuce nodding in agreement. They promised to not bring it up anymore. Even if they couldn't forgive Marco, they wouldn't bring it up again. "That's all I ask for."

After that, all three said they should work on school work, and ended the call. Ace got back to work on his report. The shark diving wouldn't just be fun with Marco, but it would be productive to see a great white shark up close. He couldn't wait!


	6. Fluff and Love

**Anime_Moon00: Lol, I'm not really sure if many readers forgive him since the reviews for that chapter were practically nothing, but I'm glad you're giving him another chance! There's some more feels in this one, I think you'll be happy and angry at the same time in this chapter, lol.**

**Otaku_Girl2176: Thank you! I'm so happy you're giving him another chance. I was so worried nobody would forgive him and I wrote the broke up too heartbreaking lol. And the tik tok guy is where I got the entire marine biologist thing from! There's so much shark stuff in this chapter lol.**

* * *

**Some feels, fluff and drama in this one! Enjoy~**

* * *

So, the day came and Marco picked Ace up in his nice car, and they drove down to San Francisco. The traffic there was terrible. Marco commented on that, and Ace agreed. "But it is pretty. Nothing like Oregon, though."

"It's charming in its own way, I guess," Marco said, turning off the wrong exit. They managed to get back on track and had their tickets with them. Marco parked the car in the parking lot, and both of them hurried to the place, Ace much more excited. They were renting diving equipment. Marco was terrified, but Ace said it would be fine.

"Almost no cage diving things go wrong if the sharks are handled properly and the divers behave how they should. We'll be fine," he said with a grin. Ace had fallen asleep for a lot of the car ride, and Marco didn't wake him, which was nice. He hadn't seemed upset about it, which was a relief.

When they got inside, Ace gave the ticket reservations. They'd already paid online for both the tickets and the diving gear and suits. They went in the changing rooms and got into the wetsuits. When they came back out, Ace saw how muscled Marco was in the tight suit. They always wore sweaters or jackets at home since it was so cold most of the time.

Marco saw his blush and grinned, making Ace look away. But Marco lost the smile when they got on the ship. They were heading out to sea to the Farallon Islands. On their way, they got the instructions, how to act properly for their safety. Ace had a water proof camera to use. He wanted to take pictures of the sharks, but also make one of the happy couple photos he'd seen a lot of before. Before the break up and mind-wipe.

The poor older man was shaking. "You don't have to go in if you don't want to," Ace said in understanding. He shook his head, saying he wanted to do this with him. Ace didn't argue, and nodded. They weren't the only passengers. Another group of people were there. They were all buzzing in excitement besides Marco.

Ace was taking photos of the scenery. He made Marco take a picture with him, and he was giving an amusing and uneasy smile. Ace was happy he was willing to do this. Even if he backed out at the last minute, Ace was doing it. No way would he throw away both the money and opportunity.

When they got to the place, the cage was set up and a modest amount of chum was thrown in. Ace took photos of the whole process. He and Marco were going in first. "We're safe, Marco. In the last ten years, there were only 65 attacks, and none of them were in shark cage diving," Ace assured him.

He was breathing a little quickly. Ace kissed his palm in reassurance. Marco lost all the tension with that, relaxing and wearing a determined expression. They put the goggles and scuba gear on, climbing into the cage and down. Ace was ecstatic that there was already a large one coming towards them.

It was a female, and Ace was enthralled to notice that she was pregnant. He took photos of her while Marco just stayed stock still. Ace took his hand and gave him a reassuring nod. She examined the cage curiously, circling it. She got closer, and Ace was completely unafraid and awed. He took photos of her, getting some really good ones.

Not once did she show signs of distress or aggression. Ace turned the camera to face him and Marco and waited until the shark was behind them to take a memorable selfie. They stayed in there for a long time until she grew bored and swam away. They paid to have a longer time, and another one came over, one more following. Ace could tell Marco was really getting uneasy. He snapped one last photo of both of them and tapped the cage roof. It opened for them, and they both safely got out.

"That was amazing!" Ace exclaimed. Marco was breathing deeply. "You did great," Ace said. He kissed Marco's cheek, and it calmed him down. Like Ace's physical affection affected him so much. "The first one was pregnant! That's why she was so big and round."

Marco was calmed down much more, and was watching Ace gush with a look of such fondness and love. It felt nice. Really nice. He didn't mind so much if his best friend and brother didn't like him because Ace really did. It was all new for him, and even if it wasn't for Marco, he was very patient with him.

He got some more great shots of the sharks from above. Marco looked exhausted, while Ace was buzzed from the experience. He couldn't wait to share the experience with his teachers and fellow classmates. Since it was a private school with one major course, he shared classes with multiple students, who were his friends, study buddies.

After awhile, Ace took a nap against Marco's side on the ride back to the coast. When he woke up, it was when they were back and had to change. He nodded and stood up. The driver and head divers thanked them for coming, and Ace asked to take a photo with them, which they were fine with. Then the six people who went diving went to their lockers in the main building and changed out of the rented swim gear.

He and Marco went to get coffee for the drive back. They'd be getting back late, but both didn't want to sleep in a hotel in California. So, the ride back home, Ace was awake the whole time, and the silence between talking was not uncomfortable at all.

"What did you think?" Ace asked.

"I'm a badass now. I may have almost pissed myself in fear, but I did it," Marco answered firmly. Ace laughed and grinned. He called Marco's fear of sharks cute. "Hey."

"Maybe some day you won't be so scared of them. They didn't attack us or show any aggression, right?" Marco admitted that that was true, but he was still afraid. "I can't wait to work with animals for my career," Ace sighed dreamily. He took another nap in the car, the radio playing lightly.

When they got back, and he was dropped off at his apartment, Ace leaned over and kissed Marco on the cheek. He knew Marco and him had been intimate, but Ace was only at a kiss on the cheek. He was able to not think about that kind of stuff. Marco acted like this was his first time, too. Though sometimes he looked at him in a way a new couple wouldn't.

"Thank you so much. I had so much fun," Ace said sleepily. They barely made it back for his bed time. They had left at 4 in the morning. Ace had gone to sleep a lot earlier the night before. Marco smiled and said he did, too. Even if it was a scary fun.

"Sweet dreams, Ace," Marco said, and Ace nodded, hurrying up to his apartment to down his pills and then crash.

-x-

The moment Marco stepped foot in his apartment, tears started pouring from his eyes. Happy tears. That he got a second chance by Ace, and it really was like a do-over. It didn't feel wrong or weird for Ace to not remember everything. He was happy, now, how things were going. Everything was new to him, after all. And it had been new for Marco, too, last time. But this time it wasn't, and seeing Ace starting to look at him in the ways he used to was wonderful.

The next morning, he woke up to texts from Ace, all of the photos he'd taken. And looking at them now, without fear, showed just how damn _huge_ they were. They were amazing, though. And he did feel privileged that they saw a pregnant one, since that seemed rare to Ace. And Marco could see how swollen she was. The selfies of him and Ace mostly had Marco looking uneasy.

He snorted at the photos. The best one was the one where neither of their faces were visible from the goggles, with a huge shark in view right behind their heads. And Ace had been brave enough to dive without a cage. He was _badass._ His boyfriend was fucking awesome. So brave and determined to make his dream come true.

Marco couldn't wait for him to graduate and do what he wanted. What he'd always wanted. And Marco would go with him, wherever his work would take him. He was not letting him go ever again. He saved the photos of their shark dive with a smile and then got to work. It was lucky he was so damn fast at typing and coding because he procrastinated a lot of the time.

But he always met the deadline with what looked like 110% effort. He was just lucky that he was good at what he did. His career had never been a dream career. It had just been a hobby that he turned into a job. Ace had a dream career, and Marco was so proud to see him improving and doing his best.

He finished the website design and creation to a T and then sent the portfolio to the client. There, a new website was made. A cheesy, forgettable, tabloid website, but he did what the commissioner asked, and he got the money he requested. He may not enjoy the final product, but enjoyed the experience of seeing it turn from nothing to something.

He called Izo. He'd been avoiding him for a long time, afraid he'd disapprove, but hopefully, with Ace willingly giving him one more chance, maybe Izo could forgive him. He dialed the number, and he did pick up. He sounded rushed.

"Marco? What's up?"

"Hey, Izo. Did Thatch tell you?"

"No… is something wrong?"

Marco didn't hesitate to lay it all out there. "I'm with Ace again. He's given me a second chance. I went shark cage diving with him yesterday in California," he said hurriedly. He wished he could see Izo's face, know what he was thinking, hating the silence on the phone.

"He took you back after everything? After how you treated him?" he asked. Marco frowned. But he affirmed that, and said he'd recited everything he'd thrown at him back to him, open and honest about the mistake. "As long as he's not being forced or tricked, then I am happy for you. But if I hear you treat him how you did before, when you ripped out his heart enough that he forgot you, we will not be in contact for quite some time."

Marco's eyes widened. Izo would abandon him because of relationship mistakes? He barely knew Ace. They didn't hang out together much, but were friends. But he'd just be gone, like that? Well, he didn't need to worry because that would never happen again. But it did hurt. That his brother was willing to cut off connection for some unspecified length of time.

"I won't ever hurt him again. I swear on my life." Izo said he really hoped he was telling the truth. "I am!"

"Okay," Izo amended, and then asked more. Marco lost his tense feeling and gushed about Ace like he'd done two years ago.

Later that week, Marco had conflicting feelings for the first time in a bit. It was Ace and Marco's relationship anniversary. Only it wasn't. It was only an anniversary for Marco. Ace didn't know it. He had so much trouble catching himself before he sent a happy anniversary card. It was so strange.

Sometimes he felt lonely in their relationship. Only sometimes, though. Most times he was elated, just sometimes he forgot that they had something before. Now and then blended together. Ace was the same, though they weren't the same. It had been two months since they got back together again, but sometimes he felt that those three and a half months had never happened.

He was a master at not bringing up the past, but sometimes he just forgot that Ace didn't remember those times. He wished he could share those old memories, but it was unfair to complain about it when it was his own fault those memories only belonged to one person, now.

While he was thinking about it, he got a text from Ace. He opened it. _Sabo said today was our anniversary. It's not the same for me, but happy anniversary._

Marco gave a watery smile. _Happy anniversary. But lets make a new one. October 1st. That's our anniversary. When you took me back. 3_

Ace sent back a smiley face. Marco had trouble not telling him he loved him. Ace hadn't said it yet. He knew Marco loved him, but had those feeling developed for Ace yet? They'd gotten infatuated quickly the first time around. By now, last time they had been all over each other, kissing everywhere and anywhere. He and Ace hadn't had his first kiss yet. Marco looked forward to the second first kiss. He wanted it to be special but natural at the same time. He was letting everything go at Ace's pace.

 _How did your test go?_ he texted, putting the phone down while he continued typing away for his latest commission. A good $8,000 check for a fancy and in depth website. He was going to buy Ace a present with that money. Christmas was coming up, but Ace had said he was spending it with Sabo and his girlfriend, Koala. Marco would spend his with his brothers.

It might be awkward. He hadn't seen most of them since the break up. Many didn't even know he was dating Ace again. He was worried about backlash, worried about ruining Christmas. But their parents would want them to all get together and not attack Marco about a mistake he made. A very big one, but it was in the past. If _Ace_ had moved on and forgave it, then he felt everyone else should, too.

 _I got a 92%. I wish I got higher, but it's still an A._ Marco chuckled. He couldn't imagine how exhausting it must be to be an overachieving perfectionist. Both he and his brother were like that. He replied that an A was an A in college. _I know. Still. I'm not top of the class and I wish I was._

_You're in the top 10 in your major, Ace. Don't devalue your successes because others might be doing it "better" than you._

_I know, I know._ Marco chuckled. _What are your brothers like? Besides Thatch._

Marco frowned. Ace had made memories with many of Marco's brothers. He just realized why Christmas might not be so fun. They lost their places in Ace's memories because of Marco's actions. Marco explained all about his brothers, sending photos of each one, trying to get him to get to know them a bit. But then he asked if he had been friends with any of them.

_Not especially close to them. You knew Izo, Thatch and Jozu the most since they're my closest brothers._

_What happened after I forgot them?_

_Well, they haven't really spoken to me much since then. I don't think that it has to do with my actions and the break up, though._ He wasn't going to lie or sugarcoat things, he would be honest that Ace. _They ended up blocking you after I left._

_Oh._

_I'm sorry. I'm kind of nervous to spend the holidays with them, to be honest. We haven't talked much since then and only three of us know about the memory removal. They might think we got back together normally._

_Oh. I hope things aren't too awkward. :(_

Marco was glad he didn't apologize, because he didn't need to. He'd done what was best for his health and sanity. Marco replied that he hoped so, too.

_Thank you for being honest with me. It makes me feel sad about it, but thank you for telling me the truth._

_Anything for you._ Ace sent back a smiley emoji.

But it was on Marco's mind for the remaining time until they all went up to the lake house like they always did. Ace had gone with them last time, but he'd been passed out for most of it. They had spiked his hot chocolate and put a little too much. Ace had mostly napped in his embrace while everyone opened presents.

What would they say about Ace in general? Since Marco hadn't known, they hadn't known he was an AI either. He knew more than a couple had shared his dislike for bots and AI. Mostly bots. Marco had changed his stance, too late, but many of them probably hadn't. He really was worried.

When Ace went over for their own private Christmas on December 21st, they both bought gifts for one another. Marco had chosen his gift carefully. He chose based on what he'd learned the second time around. Not a reference to something Ace didn't remember. He got him a stuffed shark that also had a small shark in its stomach. "It's our pregnant shark," Marco said. "Kind of like a Russian nesting doll, but weirder."

Ace had a santa hat on, looking absolutely adorable. "Aww! Man, that's so much better than mine." Marco had no idea what to expect. But when he opened his it was a box that wouldn't open. Ace pressed a button and a shark doll came flying out at him. Marco fell over, and Ace burst into laughter. "We both got shark gifts. But here's the real one," Ace grinned. Marco's face was red.

The real gift was one of the picture frames that was hooked up to a memory file that would play photos as slides. "You have a lot of memories that I don't, so I want to make more memories and have you put them on this. So you can keep track," Ace said. Marco bit his lip. "I can tell it's hard sometimes. I'm not gonna apologize cause I had to do it, but I'm not blind to your struggles with it," the younger explained softly.

Marco knelt and hugged Ace tightly. He started crying. "I'm so sorry, Ace. I'm so sorry," he cried into his shoulder. Ace hugged him back.

"I know. And I forgive you. And I love you. I just hope you love _this_ me, too," he said, sniffling himself.

"Of course I love you. I will love any version of you," he said. Their second first kiss had a lot of tears, very different from their original first kiss. Marco couldn't help but like this one better. He slept over and they watched very cheesy shark movies in front of the fake fireplace. Definitely not Christmas themed at all, but Marco loved their second first Christmas together.

On Christmas eve, however, it was not as loving or silly. Everybody was talking, everyone there, even Haruta flew in from France. Things were going well until Izo asked how his Christmas with Ace had gone.

Marco ignored the silence and told his brother about their shark-themed Christmas. "I still can't believe you were brave enough to go do that," Thatch said, butting in on their conversation, not that it wasn't unwelcomed. Marco said it was worth all of the fear. "What are the odds of seeing a pregnant shark, though? And how did Ace know?"

"Well, he wants to be a marine biologist, so its not surprising he would know something like that," Izo reasoned. Marco nodded. Then it started. Kingdew asked if he was back together with the AI.

"Yes, I'm back together with Ace," Marco said. "We're giving it a second try." Jozu said he was honestly surprised he got a second chance. He said that none of them deserved it after just ditching him. The blonde nodded. "We all made mistakes. And things are different now."

Haruta asked what he meant. All fifteen of them were listening about Ace, now. Marco didn't want to make him look bad, but it would make _him_ look bad since he was the cause of it all. "He doesn't remember us. He forgot all of his memories about me and us for the time before the break up." Izo and Thatch were looking away sadly.

"What? How'd he forget everyone?" Rayuko asked in confusion. And it didn't make sense, until Marco gave the truth.

"After I… I blew up at him, and left, he was so upset that he malfunctioned. Any mention or memory of my face, or anyone of ours, he malfunctioned. The only way he could get better was to have his memory wiped of all of us. So, this second try, to him, is the first," Marco explained. "So, because of me, he doesn't remember any of you. I'm sorry."

The room was silent, with many looked sad, while Atmos and Kingdew just looked unimpressed. "I don't understand how you could be with an AI after all this. After what happened to mom and Pops."

Thatch said, "Bots and AIs aren't bad. Ace has nothing to do with the ones that killed our parents." His voice was firm. But the room was split. "C'mon, we all loved Ace before knowing. There's no difference." Izo nodded, observing with a critical eye.

Fossa mused, "AIs sure are interesting. It's sad, but quite impressive that certain memories can be targeted and removed without touching others. But does that mean he has a lot of holes?" His voice was just lightly interested.

Marco explained how he had all of his memories but with Marco or them removed from it. "His brain filled in the holes. He remembers his graduation, but I'm not in that. He doesn't remember the break up, thank goodness. But he's giving me a second chance. Sabo and Deuce hate me, as they should. Ace should, too. But he forgave me," the blonde said softly.

The room was not cheery or fun right now. "You aren't bothered that he isn't a human?" Blenheim asked slowly.

"No. Ace is Ace. I should have cooled my head after finding out. I should have known in the first place. It was right there on his Axis profile. But I never saw it in the beginning. I know mom and Pops would have been disgusted with what I did. How we all just dumped him. Ace isn't biologically a human, but he's a person with feelings and emotions. And I love him."

Atmos said, "He was created by somebody else."

Izo snapped. "If you're going to open this can of worms, you should do your research on how they function before saying they're just bots. AIs are incredibly complicated and detailed. He wasn't just mass produced at some factory, he's not a robot." His voice was cold and sharp.

Marco loudly said, "Can we stop talking about this? I don't want to get in a big heated debate about my lover. I don't want us to fight during Christmas. What happened happened, and I've improved myself, educated myself. I think all of us should do that before making any judgement on him or any AI in general."

The room was awkward for a bit until conversation started up about other things, moving on from Ace. Marco had gotten over his whole biased opinion and generalization about bots, but his brothers hadn't. Did they honestly see Ace as less now because he wasn't biologically human? He sat on the couch, sad all night. Thatch tried cheering him up, but just ended up bringing him Champaign.

He rubbed Marco's shoulder. "If I had just noticed the AI in the beginning-"

"If you had noticed it in the beginning, you would not have tried with Ace. You would have skipped right over him when you found out. You know that," Thatch pointed out. Marco froze. He hadn't thought about it, he'd always wished he had just noticed it, but he was right. If Marco had seen his status as an AI, he would not have gone to see Ace a second time.

They didn't met online, but they got to know one another on it after they connected in person. If he were transported to the night he decided to see Ace a second time, would he have not tried because he wasn't biologically a human?

"Thanks, Thatch. I didn't think about it like that. I just hope everybody can get over their biases. Their prejudice."

"Me, too, Marco," Thatch sighed. The unspoken words were that, for some of them, it would be difficult. His Christmas with Ace was much more enjoyable than the one with his brothers.


	7. A Scary Situation

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Lol Kindew strikes again! I usually don't write the Whitebeards like this, only grumpy grump Kingdew and Atmos.

#### Hiji: I'm so amused that I make my readers hate Kingdew just by always making him the bad guy lol. I've slandered him completely. 

#### Otaku_Girl2176: I'm glad you forgave him. He tries his best and I think it was worth it for Ace to forgive him. Pure little cinnamon bun giving Marco a second chance to hold his heart again and not shatter it.

#### Biefa_Less: Aw thank you! Marco learned his lesson big time.

* * *

**This story only has one chapter left, and I'm not sure what to post to fill this space. I'd rather keep only three crossovers being posted at a time, so the next story won't be another crossover. Anyways, warning for a possibly upsetting scene. Enjoy~**

* * *

"That was a very thoughtful gift, Ace," Sabo said as they all sat around the small coffee table at Koala's apartment. "I… I wish that I could forgive him like you have, because he does seem genuinely regretful and repentant. But I just can't."

"Sabo, I never asked you to. I just told you how our Christmas went," Ace said simply. He roasted another marshmallow over the little grill. It was way too cold outside to roast marshmallows, so Koala's gift to Sabo was the portable, high quality burner that was easy to roast marshmallows and other deserts on. So, they were roasting marshmallows in the warm confines of the living room.

A storm was outside, making the windows raddle. Not exactly white snow on Christmas morning. More like angry hail. They had light Christmas music playing. There was no Christmas tree, but there were lights and the tiny pile of presents.

Deuce and Koala didn't say anything about Ace and Sabo's exchange. "Honestly, if I were in your shoes, I probably wouldn't forgive him, either," Ace said honestly. "You're my brother and he hurt me. I understand how you feel. I'm not mad at you or holding a grudge." Sabo smiled softly and nodded.

Ace hoped Marco was having an acceptable Christmas. He'd check on him later. For now, he enjoyed his brother and his friends, playing card games once they were too full of smores. Well, once they ran out of supplies. Ace went to bed early, sleeping on Koala's couch since the storm was too bad for him to drive back in the dark. Luckily he brought his pills.

When he woke up, he was paralyzed and whimpered about it in fear. Sabo and Koala were in the bedroom, so Ace had to deal with it, making calming breaths even as he was trapped and imobile. After a minute or so, it faded and he was able to sit up. Deuce was showering in the single bathroom.

The four of them had had a sleep over due to the violent Christmas storm. Ace had a text when he checked his phone that someone had plugged into the charger thoughtfully. _Merry Christmas morning._

_Merry Christmas. I hope you had a good Christmas eve?_

_Not really._

_I'm sorry. :(_

_Yeah. It's fine, the one I had with just you was perfect._ Ace sent back a smiley emoji. He ate breakfast with his brother and friends before he scraped the ice off of his car windshield and made his way home. It was a three hour drive, so he definitely wouldn't have made it last night. The road was slippery, so he drove slower than usual.

All of the other cars on the freeway were as well. But there were the few reckless idiots, who stayed in the left lane and put everyone else in danger. He was at a stop light when a car came driving up behind him. Ace, being an AI, didn't need to fear for his life like humans did, so he was able to tell, in the split second, that this driver was going to crash into him. And he did.

Ace held onto the wheel tightly, closing his eyes, thinking he'd just spin out, and not start rolling over, the car crumpling around him. Once the car stilled and the scraping sounds ended, still slippery on the black ice, he thought it was over until another car crashed into his, which crashed into another, and then another.

A total of nine car pile up, Ace's taking most of the damage. He was so glad nobody else was in the car with him or he'd be laying next to a dead body. He could tell his leg arm had been crushed, the wires and vessels leaking all over the rest of him. He could feel a part of his face was damaged, too.

He tried to get out of the car, but he was trapped underneath other cars. Blood got in his eye. The blood in an AI isn't actually blood, but a sort of nutritious fuel that smells and looks like blood. It's what kept them "alive". He heard screaming and crying. Wishing he could see something, anything, he heard more and more cars crash.

This happened before. After a snowstorm, a car pile up would happen, many cars spinning out or slamming into others. He tried his best to unbuckle his seat belt, but it was to no avail. His phone was completely destroyed, broken in half and shattered completely. He had no way of calling for help.

The AI tried his hardest to not think about the human corpses that were no doubt in the cars around him. He hoped the guy that was speeding and hit him get injured, too. Or at least their car totaled so they couldn't be let off easy. He struggled to free himself, and finally the seatbelt snapped, which was alarming, as a seat belt was not meant to break, letting him hit the roof of the car beneath him.

He tried crawling through the glass and splintered metal. His leg was pinned, though, so he couldn't get out all the way. He was so glad he didn't feel any pain, just stiffness and discomfort. Not actual pain. But he was okay. He'd be repaired and just fine. His brain was intact, and his torso was whole.

It took over two hours for him to get help. He was the last to get it, being the center of the wreck. The sounds of dozens of ambulances and police cars echoed around the frozen highway. Finally, somebody pulled him out, helping him. "Thank god you're an AI," the EMT worker said. Ace agreed, though he was exhausted. He was lead to the group of ambulances for AIs and bots. There were two other AIs, both of them in similar states as Ace. He did his best to not look at the bodies being taken out of the crushed cars around the main pile up.

He and everyone else were driven to the nearest hospital, separated between the human emergency room and the AI ER. They got to working on the AI's damaged bodies immediately. This was serious enough that Rayleigh would not be doing the repairs. He was awake the whole time as his body was repaired.

It took seven hours and once he was done, he used a phone to call Sabo. He was frantic, having seen the car crash. Ace's car was memorable. A bright red color with a ton of stickers on the back. It was crumpled to nothing now. Luckily he had good insurance. "Hey. Sorry to worry you. I'm okay now, I've been repaired."

" _What they hell happened?!"_ Sabo demanded, tears in his voice, very clear. So Ace explained the nightmare situation. He was just so glad nobody else had been in the car. Sabo sighed in relief, saying he'd never been so relieved that his brother was an AI.

"Me, too," Ace sighed. "I'll need a new car. I guess I'll take the bus before I buy another one." Sabo said he wished he could drive him. "Well, I could always just rent a car. That would be the easiest. I'll buy a new one and then collect the insurance money." He sighed. "It was scary, but I was also calm because I knew I'd survive."

Sabo said he was so relieved. They talked for awhile before Ace called Deuce and then Marco. Both had freaked out about it, but Ace was able to sooth them so they knew he was fine, he wasn't dead and he had been repaired. Marco had confessed that he would never know why he was mad about him being an AI. " _It saved your life, I will always be thankful. I love you."_

"I love you, too. Sure is a nice late present for Christmas," Ace complained, though with humor in his voice. "Can I see you soon?"

" _Absolutely."_

After he took an Uber back home, the price being incredibly expensive, he had himself dropped off at the airport where he rented a cheap car that wasn't too pricey but was also safe. Not that he really needed that. He'd survived being the heaviest hit in a huge car pile up.

He drove home, and crashed on the couch, finally the fear catching up with him as he sobbed into his pillow. He heard a knock on the door, and got up to open it, seeing it was Marco. He opened the door, and the taller man walked forward and hugged him, resting his cheek on his head.

"You're okay, Ace. Safe and unhurt," Marco soothed. Ace cried that it had been so scary. They walked in, closing the door behind them. Marco just rubbed his back while sitting on the couch.

"If someone had been with me, they'd be dead," he cried. "They're so fragile. People were dead." Marco was quiet and just let him talk while he made soft shushing noises that ended up putting Ace to sleep, probably knowing this worked. Sometimes it was good that he knew things about him.

Small things, like his favorite foods or favorite music. Not things that made him feel uncomfortable about not remembering. When he woke up, he was tucked into bed. He heard Marco in the living room, not having left him. He pulled the blankets off of him and walked into the living room.

He had his phone in his hand, the TV not on or anything, not wanting to wake Ace up, most likely. He put his phone down and gave Ace a warm smile. The younger walked to the couch and sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder. They put on a movie, and just relaxed. He was glad school had not started up again.

Ace need at least a couple days of emotional recovery from the terrible experience. Once Marco left after dinner, Ace felt so much better than he did when he first got home. After awhile, he got a text. _Talk to me if you need. You can always talk to me._

 _I know, and I will._ Ace was in love with Marco again. Again for Marco, but the first time for Ace. He liked it being the first time, he was experiencing it all as a new thing, and it was wonderful. He got what he wanted. To feel how he did in the photos from before. He still had a lot to grow with him, but he knew it would work out. Marco had no reason to leave him other than the AI "problem". But now, that one was out of the picture. And Marco never once looked impatient when Ace no doubt repeated himself and just couldn't realize.

He just looked at Ace like he was a god, shining bright with him. He always had so much love and fondness in his eyes. It made Ace feel completely special. He felt both of them barely had to try. It just came so naturally.

-x-

Marco noticed a another difference between the old Ace and this one. The previous Ace was all about passion. Making out everywhere, not caring about reactions of others. After the first time they made love, Ace was initiating it a lot of the time. Usually Marco was the more sensual one, Ace the sweeter one though he still enjoyed random romps.

This Ace was all about soft kisses, cuddles, hand holding. He had no problem with it, but it really was different. But, it was sweeter. Soft kisses, embraces. They felt more intimate, almost. He felt they showed more love than the passionate side he had had those many months ago. If was refreshing for something to be different. Really reminding him that it was different this time around.

He said nothing about the change. Even if he _hadn't_ liked it, he'd never say that. Never, because he loved this Ace as much as the previous. The digital picture frame was loaded with new pictures, and he enjoyed sitting on the couch sometimes and just watching the new memories go by.

After four months of dating, four months of talking, cuddling, going on long, cold walks, going sledding in the snow, a ski resort that Ace was terrified of but had fun regardless, snorkeling together, countless dates at their favorite coffee shop, everything was just magical. And after those four months, when they were at Marco's apartment, they made the next step.

At first, Marco was the one to start it, gently pressing Ace into the couch, kissing him and then laying his head against the artificial heart that beat just like a human's, but when Ace started to pull Marco's shirt up, he worried. He didn't know how Ace would react. Their first time last time was fast and heated. This time, Ace was hesitant to just pull Marco's shirt off. He sat up and took it off for him. Ace had shaking hands as he took his own shirt off.

"Baby, you don't need to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Marco said both hands brushing thumbs across his cheeks. Ace looked down, face red.

"I know it's nothing special for you. To you, we've done it before. I'm just nervous. What if I'm not good at it like you remember me being?" Ace confessed, sounding ashamed.

Marco kissed his forehead. "Everything we do together, even if its just drinking coffee, is very special to me. Everything. You'll always be breathtaking, even if I've seen you like that before. You're always beautiful to me. And this is your first time. I have no unreasonable expectations. I just want you to be comfortable and enjoy it. And if you're not ready, then you're not ready. Even if you never wanted to do it, I would still love you with all my heart."

"Promise?" Ace asked quietly, eyes searching Marco's.

"I swear on all that I am, and all I will ever be," he said completely honestly, with a true smile. Ace smiled in relief, believing his lover fully. He moved forward, but was self-conscious the whole time until Marco really looked at him. Still toned, perfectly tan, all of the freckles he knew covered his body.

He'd counted them once. "Beautiful," Marco said, making Ace blush and his body relax a bit. Marco carried him to the bedroom, gently laying him on the bed. Marco knew what to do, how to do it, and what Ace liked. He made it the most special first time that he could, knowing every detail of his body, taking the lead but still letting him tell him if he wanted to stop.

He didn't, and Ace's second first time went better than the original first time. Marco knew Ace well, and there was no discomfort. They fell asleep together under the blankets, Marco kissing his sweaty forehead before falling asleep with his head over Ace's heart. His very human heart.

-x-

Ace sat with Marco in his big apartment, going through flashcards for Ace's midterm for his second semester of his private college. He was getting everything right, but was still worried. He'd memorized everything perfectly. Knew the answer to all of the practice questions, but he was _still worried._ He already had a 102% in this botany class, but he couldn't help but worry it would drop below 100%.

Marco didn't tease him about being an overachiever, instead praised him on his dedication. So, after days of flashcards, practice quizzes, practice essays, the midterm came. For all of his classes, he had a feeling he did well. But that one botany class, he felt the test was the hardest. Though he went over every question three times, reading through the essay over and over, he turned it in, leaving the room with a worried mind.

He stayed up right up until his bed time, finally able to see the grades. Since the classes were relatively small, the teachers graded much faster than at his community college. He got an A on everything! He cheered loudly before taking his pills and flopping onto his bed, relieved and relaxed.

Spring break was starting that weekend, and Ace had no plans. Marco did, however. They were celebrating Ace's success with some pizza and apple cider in his apartment on the floor. "I have a present for your success on your tests." Ace raised his brows in question. Marco handed him an envelop.

Ace opened it and saw a plane ticket to Hawaii, and brochures for all scuba diving practices, shark diving, swimming with dolphins, exploring the reefs. Every diving activity you could think of. Ace looked up at him with wide eyes. Marco was beaming. "What do you say?" Ace smiled a huge grin and hugged him.

"Yes! It'll be so fun!" Ace exclaimed. He was teary, so thankful Marco would do this for him. The blonde told him that he could pay for the hotel and car fees before he offered to pay for some of the activities.

"This is my present to you. You're not paying for any of it," Marco said brightly. Ace slept over that night, like he often did on the weekends, sleeping on his chest like he liked to do. Marco liked it, too. He usually played with Ace's hair at bed time. And he never complained at the semi-early bed time of 10:30. It was nice waking up with him being there when Ace was paralyzed. He always got him through the scary moments, always made him breakfast after that.

Sabo and Deuce were so happy with his opportunity to go to Hawaii and take advantage of all of the marine life there. They still hadn't forgiven Marco, and both he and Ace accepted it long ago. Marco only hoped one day they could forgive him, but he didn't expect it any time soon.


	8. Very Satisfactory

**Maldea: I think Marco tried hard enough to fix it. Though Ace's forgiveness can't be understated. <3 **

**Otaku_Girl2176: Thank you! So much fluff after so much angst lol.**

#### Fenrir_IndomitableSpirit: Yeah, last chapter. :( But I'll be posting the next one in a few minutes to replace this one! Much different, though. MUCH different. 

* * *

**Here we are at the last chapter! I'll be posting the next story to take this one's place shortly. I hope you enjoyed this!**

* * *

Two days later, Ace and Marco were at the airport three hours early, just in case something changed. But they got on the plane easily. Ace was nervous about being on the plane, and Marco told him he could handle a super safe plane if he was brave enough to go shark diving without a cage.

Ace again said the sharks wouldn't hurt him, and Marco said plane crashes were rare. They just laughed it off, Ace having the window seat. Somebody sat beside Marco, but they listened to their music the whole time. The flight was very long, and the two had had to go out of their way to buy clothes for somewhere warm.

It would be strange. For two people who were almost always in a chilly climate to go somewhere much warmer. Ace fell asleep for much of the plane ride, and when they landed at the islands, they headed to the hotel they'd reserved already, putting their clothes and things away. They'd be there the whole week before flying back on Saturday.

They had a rented car, and immediately they drove to the nearest park. They hiked, explored, swam. Did everything Hawaii had to offer. It was the next day that the snorkeling was. Ace couldn't wait to be around animals he'd never see back home in the rainy and cold Oregon waters.

He couldn't wait! He even had trouble sleeping, even after taking his meds, so Marco rubbed his thumb along his spine in bed, something Ace never knew he liked. He fell asleep to it easily. The next morning, Ace got dressed and ready in record time, Marco trying to keep up with his excited boyfriend. When they got to the place, Ace jumped out of the car and went running in, turning in their tickets.

He should have waited for Marco, but he was just too excited. Marco walked in at a more leisurely pace, putting his arm around Ace's waist while they waited. He was happy to see every worker there was an AI. It made him feel better for some reason. They waited for a bit for the boat to come back, dressed and ready. The oxygen tanks were a bit heavy to wear, but it was worth it.

Everything was worth it for this trip of a lifetime. Marco seemed so happy Ace was happy. When they got on the boat, no way the only ones to do this on spring break, Ace leaned into Marco. They'd both chipped in for a go-pro that would be on Ace's head. To document everything. When they got to the place, Ace able to see the colorful reefs below.

He might be annoying for inspecting every little thing. There were a lot of rules and warnings. Ace wished he could touch the turtles that he could already see, but would follow the rules. He'd be allowed to touch the dolphins the next day. When they dived, the oxygen tanks lost all weight.

They swam to the reefs, and Ace did inspect _everything_. Marco was interested, too, looking at all of the fish and plants. When more turtles came near them, Ace was amazed at how close he was to them. He so wished he could reach out, but didn't. The fish were all so colorful, and he saw some eels peeking out of their holes.

He pointed to them and Marco looked. Ace wished he could talk around the mouth piece, but he couldn't.

They were allowed to venture off a bit but under supervision. Ace wanted to see some of the sharks he knew were in reefs and were relatively harmless. Marco followed closely after him. Ace pointed out a spotted eagle ray. It swam so fluidly, barely seeming to move a muscle. Ace was catching everything on the camera, having made extra sure that it was on before they got into the water.

He barely caught it out of the corner of his eye, but below a near ledge, still in range of where they could go, he saw a whitetip reef shark, just resting. Probably sleeping. He got a good look, but did not approach or disturb it.

Marco came when he was waved over, and Ace pointed to it. He didn't tense, probably seeing it was resting, or maybe just trusting that Ace wouldn't get close to anything that was dangerous. They just watched it rest, gills moving but completely stationary. The three hours was up way too fast. But, they had another snorkeling session that evening, seeing different creatures at different times of the day.

Ace was so happy when they got out of the water, and hugged Marco, thanking him for letting him have these experiences. "Anything to make you happy, Ace," he said, kissing his wet hair. While they were on the way back to the port, Ace talked about the creatures they'd seen. Marco didn't look annoyed with his gushing at all.

He just listened with a small smile on, sometimes asking questions, but mostly letting Ace rattle off facts and thoughts, sometimes that don't have anything to do with one another. For the rest of the day before the evening dive, they went driving around the island, the scenery beautiful. "If I didn't love the cold and rain, I might want to move here."

Marco agreed that it was very beautiful. "But I don't think I could afford it," Ace added. They went to the beach, a less crowded one, and just mostly laid on the sandy shore, letting the calm waves run over their legs. It was so relaxing that Ace fell asleep. Marco made sure he was safe, and woke him up when it was time to go.

Ace jumped up and ran back to the car, Marco jogging after him. So, they drove back to the wonderful port, and got geared up again. The sun was low, but it wasn't dark out. There were no night dives, only evening. Marco seemed a bit more uncomfortable. But when they were led by the professionals into deeper water, Marco relaxed the moment a manta ray swam above them.

It was _huge._ Ace already knew its size, but being to it up close made it seem so much bigger. Two more swam overhead, Ace filming it all. The professionals pointed to a bit out where a black tip reef shark could be seen. Marco backed up a bit. Ace pat his back. Maybe he didn't trust him on what was safe, though. Since Ace both enjoyed the cage diving and was brave enough to go free diving with more harmless sharks.

There were unique sea creatures that were not out during the day, like small octopuses. Ace so wished he could touch them, but respected the instructions and did not. It was amazing. When they got out, their time up, Marco was in a great mood. "Those manta rays were _huge."_

"They're so pretty, too," Ace said, holding onto Marco's hand happily. "I wish we could touch them!" Marco grinned and said he did, too. When they got back to the hotel, after getting some local food, Ace crashed almost immediately after taking his pills. Marco tucked him in and went to bed early, too.

The next day, they were swimming with dolphins!

They woke up early, since the day was packed. First, they were going to swim with dolphins, then they were going to cage dive with whale sharks. Marco was still on the fence about the free diving with sharks. Ace was going to do it, having done it before, only with a different species. Ace totally understood if he wasn't comfortable with that.

Marco knew Ace would rather dive in the natural habitat than in the enclosed spaces, so when they went swimming with dolphins, it was wild dolphins. But they were still extremely social. Ace and Marco were surrounded by them, Marco holding Ace's hand even though it wasn't because of fear.

They encountered multiple pods on their way, and a large and curious one once they finally got in the water. Honestly, Ace had never had more fun than he was having during their break in Hawaii. Marco was wonderful. It was all so expensive, but he wanted to make new memories with this Ace, in their second relationship.

A few dolphins came up close to Ace, and he couldn't help but discreetly touch it, but he wasn't caught, thankfully. Nobody saw but Marco. It was wonderful, and Marco enjoyed this one, too. They were both having fun, and Ace even enjoyed the educational part, where the professionals were also marine biologists. Ace talked to them a lot, asking questions.

They were more than happy to give them after Ace said that was what he was going to college for.

After they got back to the island, both had a quick lunch before heading to the place they'd be using to dive with whale sharks. Ace wished it was a free dive, but they couldn't book any of those at the time. Marco was much less worried about cage diving with gentle sharks than great whites. He'd gotten the scary one out of the way.

They saw two, one up close and another harder to see in the murky water. Marco was amazed with the size of these ones, too. Ace was enthralled with just how much marine life there was near the Hawaiian islands. Even when they got back on the ship, humpbacks were splashing far out. Marco was so content with everything, though he got tenser when it came to free diving with sharks.

Ace was fine when Marco finally decided he couldn't go in, but would be on the boat while Ace was in the water. To be honest, this was the thing Ace looked forward to the most. The last time he'd dived with sharks, it was both amazing and thrilling. Knowing the creatures could be dangerous but just _weren't._ It was so fun. More fun than cage diving.

When they got to the spot the sharks were, Marco was biting his lip in worry. "Marco, even if a shark did attack me, I'd be fine. I'd just need to be repaired. I won't die, even if things go south," Ace assured him. Marco nodded, saying he forgot Ace was an AI sometimes. "But for things like this, its a good thing, huh?" he asked.

Marco touched his face. "There's no good or bad. It's _you._ But I am happy you are safer," he said kindly. Ace's cheeks went red with a bright smile, and he nodded before getting in the water with the other three divers. There were no oxygen tanks for this dive. Just snorkeling gear. Marco was looking over the side, no doubt able to see all of the sharks swimming below.

Most of them stayed away. Just close enough to get a good, detailed look, but never close enough to make anyone feel uncomfortable. There were easily over a hundred of them, mostly below them. It was a relief this kind of shark did not attack from below like great whites did. They would come rocketing up at their prey from below.

Ace was sure that the sharks were used to humans and that's why they didn't seem to care or be interested in the group's presence. Ace was glad animals treated Ace like they did with humans. Not like he was a machine. Because he wasn't, but he wasn't a biological human. So he was just happy that that wasn't a problem.

After the hour was up, Ace got back to the boat. Marco looked nervous, but when Ace climbed back onto the boat, he visibly relaxed. "See? I'm perfectly safe," Ace said with a smile. He sat beside his lover, leaning his head against his chest. They were going to the beach the next day. It was one specifically _not_ approached by tiger sharks.

As much as Ace admired sharks and stood up for them when it was justified, he wasn't stupid and reckless. And with Marco there, he didn't want to go anywhere dangerous. So, they weren't surfing. Just so _nothing_ even had the _chance_ of going wrong. The next day was mostly for relaxing.

Ace again crashed the moment his head hit the pillow, but he even fell asleep with a content smile.

-x-

This trip was probably the best decision Marco had even made besides getting together with Ace, both times. Ace was smiling nonstop, and he worried that his face would hurt once the trip was over. While Marco wasn't as adventurous as Ace was, he still had a wonderful time. These would definitely make for some wonderful, lifelong memories. Marco couldn't be happier.

At the beach, Ace and Marco laid on towels for much of it, just looking up at the blue sky and holding hands. It was strange, being in hot weather, even if it wasn't overly hot. Just way more than at home. And Marco agreed with Ace. Cold weather was nicer. Cozier. But Hawaii was a beautiful place to visit.

For the next couple of days, it was activity after activity. It was tiring, but also energizing, and with Ace's sunshine smile, it was all worth it. Ace had the time of his life, and Marco was alongside him. Just being with him so happy was worth everything. Cuddling up after a tiring day was also wonderful. Just… being with Ace was wonderful.

Marco loved everything about him, so much. Couldn't believe why he'd ever thrown it all away, and knew how damn lucky he was for being taken back. On the last day at Hawaii, with no activity but going to check out the volcanic park, when they got back to the hotel, Ace said, "Uh oh." Marco looked over at him, and saw him smiling. "I think it's stuck." He laughed about it, and Marco was concerned.

He _had_ smiled too much! And it broke his face! "Ah! What do we do?!"

"It's only a muscle spasm. If I get a pill for it, it will go back to normal," Ace said brightly, even though part of his body was broken. Well, not broken, just stuck. How had nothing like this happened during the two years? Or was he just never in the room, never there for things like this? He should have noticed; he was an idiot.

Ace said they should go to the nearest pharmacy. It was late at night, before Ace's bedtime, but it was still busy. Marco had never had a reason to go to the isle that was all for AI and bots, so seeing everything there was interesting. Mostly things for repairs, more simple ones, and wraps or temporary attachments before getting real help.

His boyfriend knew just what to get, and after he paid, they went back to the car and Ace took the one time capsule. And by the time they were at the hotel, Ace's face was perfectly relaxed again. When they got inside, Ace couldn't help but laugh. "I was so happy I malfunctioned! I guess strong emotions really do fuck things up, huh?"

Marco felt a lance of pain and guilt go through his chest. He knew Ace didn't mean it in a way that would guilt Marco. "I guess I caused a good malfunction this time," he said in a quiet voice.

He was kissed on the cheek. "Remember? Don't think about that anymore. That's a long time ago. Never gonna happen again." Marco strongly agreed. _Never._ He nodded. "Let's go to bed. Have to get up really early tomorrow," Ace said, changing into pajamas, downing his pill, and falling asleep on top of Marco almost immediately.

Unable to move him because he was so content and relaxed, Marco slept in his clothes. Well, he'd change them tomorrow, it didn't matter. He did manage to turn the beside lamp off. He couldn't wait to sleep at his home. Tired of this hotel room, even if it was high quality and had a beautiful view. He fell asleep to Ace's rhythmic breathing. He didn't snore, was just nice and warm. Soft against him, light and not very heavy.

Marco's alarm woke both of them the next morning. It was 5:10. Their flight left at 7:15. They both agreed to go early, not going to miss the plane no matter what. Ace needed a day to recharge at home before he went back to school. They waited at the airport with their appropriate amount of luggage and souvenirs, getting boarded easily. The trip home was a lot shorter feeling than the one there.

Once they were getting close to home, Marco tried waking Ace up, but he wouldn't. He started to freak out. He wasn't breathing. "Is he an AI?" the person next to Marco asked. They hadn't spoken at all. Marco nodded. "Then he's fine. Jet lag probably affected his brain, there's no need to worry."

"But he's not breathing," Marco said frantically.

"Well, if your brain shut off, you wouldn't be breathing either." A woman across the aisle from them handed an epi-pen like thing to him. He was told to use that, inject it into his neck. Marco did so, maybe not the smartest thing to do, but he did inject whatever was in it into his neck. Ace woke up as if he'd just been napping.

Then he felt the thing in his neck, Marco pulling it away. He frowned and asked what happened. "Your brain shut off from jet lag," Marco said in worry. Ace blinked and said he hadn't known that would happen.

He grumbled, "Stupid doctor never told me that was possible." He was pouting about it. "Sorry to worry you. But I'm okay. It seems like a lot happens to me cause I'm an AI, right?" Marco nodded, eyebrows drawn together. "Well, a lot happens to humans, too. Upset stomachs, migraines, sprained or jammed fingers, the flu. We just have different problems," Ace said encouragingly.

Marco let out a relieved smile and nodded. Ace was right. These were little things, but were so different than human problems that they seemed so big and worrisome. They got off the plane, and got their baggage easily. Marco was glad that everything seemed to have gone perfectly to plan. When they got to Marco's car, parked safely in the garage of the airport, they headed to their homes, relieved and happy to be back.

"Thank you so much. I've never had so much fun before. At least, not that I can remember," Ace said happily. Marco smiled and said he had a lot of fun, too. "It was an experience of a life time."

"You don't know that. When you're a marine biologist, you might get to do things like that all the time," Marco pointed out lightly. Ace laughed and said he was right, and that he couldn't wait to graduate. "One of the top of the class will be pretty impressive to anyone hiring. Would you rather work in tropics or colder waters?"

Ace said he wasn't sure yet. It would be fun to do both. Marco had honestly never had something as satisfying and just wonderful as that trip with Ace. When he dropped him off at home, he got a gentle and loving kiss from his beloved boyfriend. He helped bring his things upstairs, and the two parted.

"Don't smile too much or you'll break again," Marco said, and Ace frowned.

"This better?"

"Not really, but it won't hurt."

Ace pursed his lips to hide a smile, though his eyes showed it. "I love you. Thanks, again." Marco said he loved him, too. Always would. He drove home in a daze, but passed out the moment he touched the couch. It was wonderful. Spending $4,200 was all worth it. He spent all his money from his latest commission on it, and it was definitely spent right.

-x-

Marco was in a terrible mood. He was in the perfect relationship with Ace. He loved him completely, loved him more every day, which he honestly thought was impossible. But that day was especially bad for Marco. He wad glad Ace didn't feel it, though. It was the one year anniversary of the messy break up.

Of the worst mistakes of his life. It was the beginning of summer break, and he was so glad Ace didn't remember the pain Marco put him through. He watched TV, without really watching it. Just staring at the screen and lost in his own thoughts. He didn't expect his buzzer to go off, but he asked who it was and heard Ace say it was him.

Marco was surprised, but of course let him in. when Ace came to the door, Marco opened it to see he was holding a box of pizza, a box of chocolate and a present wrapped up in wrapping paper. "What are you doing here?"

"Sabo told me today was the break up anniversary. I figured you were taking it pretty hard, so I came to make things better. I got your favorite pizza and chocolates, and a present, too. So, we're going to eat and watched TV and cuddle. No refusal. My decision is law." Marco smiled sadly. He walked to Ace and hugged him, the younger hugging him back just as tightly, resting his head over Marco's shoulder. He was much taller than the AI.

They sat on the couch, and started on the pizza, turning on a random movie. After the pizza was gone, though, Ace paused it and handed Marco his present. He cautiously opened it, not knowing what to expect. It was a bracelet almost identical to the one he'd thrown away after the big blow up. When he'd just tossed it onto the ground and left.

He'd always regretted not saving the bracelet. "I heard that you ended up leaving my first one, so I made a second better one. But you gotta keep this one this time," he said lightly. "I forgave you a long time ago. I want this bracelet to remind you of that whenever you look at it, okay?"

Marco was teary before putting the customized and homemade bracelet on. "I love it, Ace. Thank you. You're so kind and understanding. It's amazing," Marco said quietly, and hugged his boyfriend. Ace smiled and climbed into his lap, just resting his head against Marco's heart. He turned the TV back on, just enjoying the feel of Ace with him.

The older man could never be more grateful for Ace accepting him back after a huge mistake. He was amazing, perfect. Marco would _never_ lose him again. Never. He'd stay with Ace no matter what he did in life. No matter where he went, Marco would be with him. He'd never give him a reason to leave.

-1.5 year later-

Marco was pacing back and forth at the park he and Ace were to meet up at. He had a feeling Ace would accept it, but he was still scared. The box was heavy in his pocket. A month ago, Ace had said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Marco, so he finally felt confident to do it, even though he'd wanted to for months.

They'd been together for over 2 years again. Marco no longer thought of the old Ace. That was in the past, and he made more than enough memoires this time around to no longer miss what they had before. Two years for Ace, and two years for Marco. He'd known Ace in general for four years, but these two were the only ones that mattered.

When Ace arrived, he was carrying the picnic basket with all of the sweets. "Sorry I'm late!"

Marco smiled, and said he was on time and Marco was early. Ace sat on the picnic blanket and set the basket down. They talked for awhile, laughing and cuddling, laying together and looking at the sky. Until Ace fell asleep, laying against Marco. He rubbed soft circles on his lover's back. He kissed his head gently and waited for him to wake up.

When he did, and smiled and kissed Marco's cheek. "Sorry. I missed my nap this morning." Ace had learned that he could extend his bed time if he took periodic naps. Sometimes he went to Marco's just to nap with him, against him, on top of him. Marco never declined, never didn't want to.

After all of the sweets were finished, his 26 year old lover, still young at heart, bubbly and excited for the littlest things, Marco didn't have him stand up. "You love me, forever, right?" Ace nodded, saying that he definitely did. Marco knelt, though Ace was sitting, too, still. "Um, will you be my… you know..?"

"Husband?" Ace asked with a smile. Marco's heart jumped. He knew Ace wouldn't decline now. He nodded.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

His freckled lover had tears and nodded. "Of course I will!" he said, hugging him tightly. The hug lasted a long time, Marco's hand in his hair, threading in the black locks gently, lovingly. When he pulled away, Marco put the simple band on his finger. "I know you like simple things, so I got this. Do you like it?" he asked in slight worry.

"I love it. I can't wait! We'll have the best wedding ever," Ace said, and started to plan already, Marco just smiling, watching the greatest thing in his life grow excited about spending forever with him.

The End


End file.
